


Family

by Aventerine



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aventerine/pseuds/Aventerine
Summary: The authorities find out Buffy is dead. Dawn goes into foster care and rents the Summers house to Willow and Giles. Eventually, Giles leaves. Somehow, Spike, who has been helping take care of Dawn, finds out Dawn is not just made out of Buffy, but also him. He takes Dawn and leaves the hellmouth. Sometime later, the Scoobies resurrect Buffy. She asks about Dawn and nobody knows where she's at. Buffy is mad nobody thought to take care of Dawn, including Giles and Angel. Willow hacks Social Services computer to find Dawn is with her "father". She gets an address for them and the Scooby gang goes to see Dawn. They are shocked to find Dawn and Spike living together happily. Buffy can't get custody of Dawn legally since she's dead. Giles and Angel try but as Spike is Dawn's father they can't. Buffy winds up agreeing to move in with them. At first she treats Spike like dirt but as time progresses she begins to see the man he really is.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Buffy walked purposely towards Dawn, not even giving Doc a second thought as she pushed him from the top of Glory's tower.

"Here," Buffy said reaching to untie Dawn.

"Buffy, it hurts," Dawn cried.

"I got it. Come here. You're gonna be okay," Buffy lead Dawn away from the edge of the tower, not noticing the few drops of Dawn's blood that dripped over the edge. She doesn't notice the small glowing circle of light either. Dawn stopped and turned back.

"Go!" 

"Buffy, it's started."

Buffy turned to look and saw the portal growing larger. Lightening shot out of the portal causing the people below to scream and run away. A building was hit and burnt quickly. Weird creatures seem to have taken up residence in it's walls. 

On the ground, Giles looked up at the portal expanding. Xander and Anya are holding each other staring up, so are Willow and Tara. The ground began to shake, minions and brain-sucked people fell to the ground. Spike recovered his senses enough to roll away when a crack opened in the ground next to him.

"Xander!" Anya screamed as a brick wall was hit by lightening and started to fall on him, she pushed him out of the way. The bricks covered her as she laid unmoving on the ground.

On the top of the tower, Buffy turned back to Dawn.

"I'm sorry," Dawn cried.

"It doesn't matter."

Dawn tried to run past Buffy toward the end of the tower.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to jump. The energy."

"It'll kill you."

"I know. Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it."

"No."

The tower shook causing them both to lose their balance. A dragon flew out of the portal.

"Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop."

Buffy stared at Dawn.

"You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood."

Buffy remembered various conversations.

_"Cause it's always got to be blood," Spike said sitting on the ladder in the Magic Box._

_Buffy pressing her bloody hand to Dawns bloody hand in the hospital. "It's Summers blood. Just like mine."_

_"She's me. The monks made her out of me."_

_A fire in the middle of the desert. "Death is your gift."_

Buffy got a determined look on her face. she turned around slowly and looked at the end of the platform. The portal was growing larger and dawn was approaching. Buffy turned back to Dawn with a peaceful look on her face.

"Buffy...no!" Dawn said horrified.

"Dawnie, I have to."

"No!"

"Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen. Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work I have to do. Tell Giles...tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Spike promised to look after you, until the end of the wolrd. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world...is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

Buffy turned and ran towards the end of the platform. She dived off it and into the portal. Her body jerked as if she was in pain. Suddenly, the portal closed. 

On the ground, Willow and Tara walked toward something holding each other up. Giles followed behind slowly with Xander holding Anya behind him. In shade in the background we see Spike, bloody, brusied, and broken trying to walk towards whatever has the rest so mesmerised but the sun stopped him. Willow began to cry, Xander looked shocked, Giles started crying. Spike was on his knees sobbing. Dawn slowly walked toward them and we see what everybody was staring it. Buffy's body.

Giles pulled himself together as he heard sirens in the background. Some one must have called the cops. He looked around at everyone and noticed Spike kneeling in the rapidly disappearing shade.

"Spike, you need to get away from here," Giles told him.

Spike just stared at Buffy's body. He couldn't believe she was dead.

"Spike!"

Spike looked at Giles likes he was crazy. 'Why is he yelling at me. I didn't tell Buffy to jump.'

"You need to get out of here before the cops show up. I can explain everybody else but they'll probably want you to go to the hospital. Do you understand?"

"No, I'm not leaving. Just let me be."

"If you stay here the sun be on you soon."

"So? You guys will finally be rid of the bloody thorn in your side."

"Buffy told me about your promise," Giles told him getting desperate and remebering the last conversation he had with Buffy.

_Buffy walked into the back room of the Magic Box with the clothes for the Buffy Bot. Giles watched her for a few minutes in silence before approaching her._

_"Buffy, is everything ok?" He asked._

_"Peachy," is the sarcastic response he got._

_"Look I know your mad at me right now for suggesting...well what I did about Dawn if the portal opens."_

_"It dosen't matter. You don't have to worry about it. But you should know that if something should happen to me I asked Spike to protect her."_

_"And you think he'll keep his word? This is a souless demon we're talking about."_

_"No..," she said, "this is Spike we're talking about. If he says he'll do something nothing will stand in his way. Remember those words when Spike first came to town. He won't quit until everything in his way is dead. He promised to protect Dawn until the end of the world and he will. I just want you to know in case..."_

_"In case what, Buffy. The worst happens."_

_"In case I'm not here to protect her."_

_"How do you figure you won't be here?" Giles asked afraid of the answer._

_"Well, if the portal is opened I'm sure a hell dimension isn't all happy, fluffy clouds. Something dangerous will probably come through and there's a good chance there'll be more than one of them."_

Giles was pulled from the memory by sirens getting closer. He looked back down to where Spike had been and found him gone. He walked back over to the Scoobies and arrived just in time to see the first cop car pull up. The cops came running towards the group.

"What happened here?"

"We were looking for our friend and arrived just prior to you and found her like this," Giles answered.

"Everybody move away from the body," the cop instructed, "Smith, you better call for an ambulance and the coroner."

"On it."

The Scoobies moved off to a spot a little away from the body. Giles assessed everybody else and saw that Anya, at least, needed medical attention.

"Xander, Anya needs to go to the hospital. We'll tell the cops she tripped over the pile of bricks. I'll get the girls home and changed and meet you there."

The cops approached the Scoobies and begin asking a series of questions. Giles answered as best he could and then diverted their attention to Anya. They rushed over to her and helped her into the back of the ambulance. Xander climbed in with her and they left for the hospital.

"Sir, if nobody else is hurt you're free to leave. If you leave a number we'll call you when you can come to the hospital for the body," Officer Smith said.

"Yes, of course," Giles answered and gave Buffy's phone number, "Come along Dawn, Tara, Willow. We'll go back to the house to wait."

The girls followed Giles quietly. All three were in a state of shock. When they arrived at the Summers house, Giles took control.

"Dawn, go upstairs and change. Do you need someone to help you dress your wounds?"

"No. There only sh...shal...shallow cuts," Dawn stuttered out before she broke down crying and running up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door.

"Willow, are you and Tara okay?"

"We're fine Giles. What can we do to help?"

"Do you know where Buffy or Joyce kept their address book?"

"Huh? Why do want that?" Willow asked.

"Somebody needs to try and reach their father. He's going to be needed if not to help get Buffy buried but for Dawn."

"For Dawn? What do you mean?"

"He's her father. The authorities are going to be looking for him to take Dawn. He's her last remaining parent."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, the address book is over in the desk. It should be right on top. I don't think Buffy put it up after trying to reach him when her mom died," Willow told him.

Giles walked to the desk and looked around for a bit. He finally found the address book just as the phone rang. Tara answered and had a short conversation then hung up.

"It was the hospital," Tara told Giles and Willow, "we can go see her now," she turned and headed up the stairs. Willow and Giles heard here knocking on Dawn's door and the door opening.

"Dawnie, are you ready to go to the hospital?"

Dawns answer is muffled by the door, but after a minute it opens and Dawn walked out. Her and Tara head downstairs to meet up with Giles and Willow at the front door.

"Dawnie," Willow opened her arms to hug Dawn but Dawn backed away.

"Don't. Just don't."

Every one kind of stood there shifting awkwardly for a moment.

"Yes. Well. We should go," Giles said leading the way out the door.

*************

At the hospital the girls were joined by Xander and Anya. She's got a cast on her arm and a bandage on her head. They're sitting around the waiting room quietly. Nobody's meeting anyone else's eyes and there's quiet sniffling. A doctor entered and looked around.

"Summers."

Everyone stood and walked towards him.

"We are here for Buffy Summers," Giles said.

"Okay. We finished our examination and cause of death is a broken rib that punctured her heart. It looks like she feel from a great height. Most of the bones in her body were broken and the back of her skull was crushed."

"Can we see her?" Dawn asked.

"Now, Dawn, I'm not sure thats..," Giles began.

"No, I _need_ to see her," Dawn interrupted giving Giles a dirty look.

"You can see her if you want," the doctor told Dawn, "Sir, are you family because they'll need to make arrangements for the body?" the doctor asked Giles.

"No, but I'll take care of that. Her mother just recently passed and her father is out of the country. I've tried to reach him but he has not returned my calls yet."

"Okay. Miss, if you'll follow me I can take you to the morgue," the doctor told Dawn.

Dawn looked back at the group, "Tara, will you come with me?"

"Of course, sweetie. Do you want anyone else to come?"

"Maybe, Willow. You know, just in case."

Everyone looked at her funny, like she was talking in a foreign language. But Willow eventually moved forward and followd Dawn, Tara, and the doctor out the door and down to the morgue. The doctor left them once he showed them where Buffy was at.

*************

The next day Spike was sitting in his crypt drunk when the door was slowly pushed open. Dawn walked in looking around for Spike. She finally spied him slouched in his chair in front of his tv. She could smell the alcohol coming off him across the room.

"Spike, how are you?"

"'M fine, Bit."

"Yeeeah, I can really see that."

Spike sat up a little straighter and tried to fix his clothes and hair. He went to stand, forgetting that his leg was broke and hadn't mended yet.

"Spike!" Dawn yelled as she rushed to catch him.

"It's okay. I got it."

"Have you even fed today?" she asked before looking at him closer, "or anytime in like the last week?"

"I fed..," Spike trailed off trying to remember the last time he fed.

"I'll take that as a no."

Dawn walked to the refrigerator and opened it looking for blood. There was none in there. As a matter fact there wasn't even any evidence of it in the crypt.

"Don't worry about it, Bit. I'll go out and get some after the sun goes down."

"And you'll drink it? Cause I just lost Buf...my sister and I can't loose you too." 

Dawn started drawing in quick breaths hoping to hold off the tears.

"'M sorry. I didn't think. Come here."

Spike walked up to Dawn and wraped his arms around her. Dawn couldn't hold her tears in anymore and broke down in his arms. It took Dawn a while to settle down. Spike looked up and realized the sun had set. He moved away from Dawn and headed towards a sarcaphogus to grab his duster.

"Come on, Bit. I'll walk you home on my way to get blood. Don't know what kind of nasties will be out tonight."

"Thanks, Spike. Just do me a favor? Don't go so long without eating again. My sis...no Buffy told me about your promise and I plan to make sure you keep it," Dawn said following Spike towards the door.

The walk back to Revello Drive took place mostly in silence. As they drew closer they saw lights on in the house and the front porch.

"Looks like the Scoobs are over," Spike commented.

"It's probably just Willow and Tara. They stayed last night and were still there when I left to come check on you."

"Did ya tell them where you were going?"

"Mmm...not exactly. But it's not like they would of cared anyway," Dawn said approaching the front door. She paused when she reached it and looked back at Spike. "You are going to buy blood right?"

"Yes, Nibblet. I'll go straight to the butcher's. Maybe later I'll do a quick patrol, make sure nothing is out causing trouble."

"Okay. I love you, Spike. You're all I have left. Please don't go getting yourself hurt."

"Now you know that's just not true. You have the watcher, the witches, and the whelp. Not to mention your father. I'm sure he'll be coming as soon as he can."

"Right. Because he showed up so promptly when Mom died. And Giles can barely stand to look at me. Willow is in her own little world. Xander is just worried about Anya. Nobody is even gonna question me when I walk in."

"Well, you still have me and I'm not going anywhere. Buffy told you I promised to keep you safe and I will. Where you go, I go. I'm gonna head to the butcher's now. You go inside and try not to worry to much about good ol' Spike. I can take care of myself," Spike said turning to head back down the walk.

"Bye, Spike," Dawn replied as she slipped in the front door.

Spike walked over to the front window to hear whats going on inside. He heard Dawn head to the kitchen for something to eat and drink. He heard two other heartbeats besides hers but nobody said anything.

Dawn walked into the kitchen and found Willow pulling a juice out the refridgerator. She walked past her and grabbed the bread to make herself a sandwich. Neither one says anything to the other. It's like their alone in the room. Tara walked in as Dawn began spreading peanut butter on her bread.

"Hey, Dawnie. Did you have a good walk?" She asked as if it was just another day.

"Yeah. It was real productive. Did I miss anything?"

"Mr. Giles called. He's had no luck contacting your dad. But he did manage to arrange Buffy's funeral for Thursday. He had to do some fast talking to so they would hold it after dark," Tara turned towards Willow, "Have you managed to contact Angel yet?"

"No, I haven't even called yet. I honestly don't know what to say to him. I'm sure it's gonna hit him really hard. I mean if it was the love of my life I'd be broken up."

Dawn snorted and both Willow and Tara turned to look at her.

"Love of his life. Yeah, right. Where was the love of her life when we needed him? We could have used him a day ago and maybe Buffy would still be alive. Noone was in a hurry then to call him. So why now?"

"Well, Bu...Buff...Buffy's dead," Tara began.

"It's just different Dawnie. You wouldn't understand," Willow cuts  
in and finished.

"Yeah, I'm too young and stupid to understand," Dawn ran from the room tears running down her face. Her bedroom door slammed a moment later.

Spike walked away after hearing all this, stunned at the lack of feeling expressed toward Dawn. Why did Buffy even keep these people around? And he agreed with Dawn about Angel. Can't call him when he could've done some good only after the fact.

*************

In the Summers' home Willow walked over to phone, picked it up, and dialed Angels number.

"Cordy..," Willow said, only to realize she was talking to an answering machine. "Hi, Angel. It's Willow. Can you call me back when you get a chance. Just call Buffy's house since that's where I've been staying."

Willow hung up the phone and walked over to Tara whose standing leaning up against the counter.

"No Angel?"

"All I got was the machine. And that's a message I couldn't leave on a machine. They must be out on a job. I'm sure he'll call back by tomorrow at the latest."

Tara opened her mouth to speak just as the phone rang. Willow picked it up.

"Hello, Summers residence. Oh, hi Angel. Yes, I understand. I have something I need to tell you," Willow paused taking a deep breath, "Buffy's dead. No you heard me. Buffy is dead. She jumped into Glory's portal and died. You don't know who Glory is? Oh, well let me start from the beginning. Glory was a hellgod that got banished from her own dimension by her brothers. She needed the key to return home. Well, we found out that the key she needed was Dawn. So, Glory kidnapped Dawn and we went to save her. But Buffy was too late. Dawn had already been cut. The only way to close the portal was once Dawn's blood stopped flowing. I guess because they share blood when Buffy jumped she was able to close the portal. Yes, I'm sorry. Her funeral is Thursday. Well, of course there's a body. Going through the portal killed her or falling from the top of the tower. It's not like she got sucked into the portal," Willow stopped talking to look at Tara whose was trying to get her attention.

Tara mouthed the word Spike at her and Willow nodded in understanding.

"One other thing I should probably warn you about. Spike will probably be at the funeral. Buffy didn't tell you. Spike was captured by a government agency calling themselves the Initiative. He's got a behavoral modification chip in his head that fires when he tries to hurt a human. He's been around since the beginning of last year. He was actually quite depressed until he found he could hurt demons. He's been helping us since then. But I can't see Dawn not wanting him there. She's grown very close to him especially since Glory tortured him to find out about the key. He didn't say a word. Plus he promised Buffy he'd protect Dawn. At least that's what Giles told us Buffy told him. Yeah, he says he loved her but we both know that's a lie. We figure he's just obsesed with her. Or he was. But we know if he really did promise we won't be able to keep him away. Yeah, Thursday just after sunset. Ok. I'll see you then. Bye."

Willow hung up the phone and walked straight into Tara's arms. She's got tears running down her face and she's sniffling.

"So he'll be here?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. Guess he hasn't talked to Buffy in a while. It's like he doesn't even know what was going on. I know he was here after Joyce's funeral. Buffy mentioned it in passing. But she never said what they talked about. Where do you think Buffy's at right now? Did her soul go to heaven or get trapped in a hell dimension?"

"I don't know, sweetie, I just don't know."

*************

Across town at Xander and Anya's apartment, Xander's also making a phone call. When he was at Buffy's earlier he looked for Riley's number and found some contact infomation.

"Yes, this is Xander Harris. I'm looking for Riley Finn. Yes, I'm sure. Well, okay. Sorry, for wasting your time. Bye."

"What happened?" Anya asked as she walked into the room with her arm in a cast.

"It was some florists shop. Huh, I wonder if Buffy knew? I mean, I figured the number was legit. But I guess Riley didn't want Buffy to call him even if he said he did."

"He should really be glad I'm not a vengence demon anymore. What he did was dangerous and stupid. He could have been turned and before anybody knew what was happening he would have attacked us. All because Buffy was stronger than him. I mean, it's not like she was satisfied by him."

"Ahn, what are you talking about? Of course Buffy was happy with Riley. Why wouldn't she be?"

"You do realize that a mature slayer can never be satisfied by a normal human. She'd break him. Buffy always had to hold back with Riley. She could never be herself. That's gotta suck. And then to be denied orgasms at the same time. I don't know how she stayed with him as long as she did."

"I don't want to know this. Riley was a great guy and plus he had a heartbeat and a soul."

"Oh, Xander, grow up. Riley was a human. He was never going to be able to keep up with Buffy. Why do you think he went to the bitehouses to begin with?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I mean, sure I can understand him having problems with her strength but what does it have to do with their sex life?"

"You do realize that Buffy was stronger than a normal human?" Anya paused while waiting for Xander to bob his head yes, "All of Buffy's muscles had that strength. And when I say all I mean all."

"You mean even her..."

"Yes, even her, well since I can't say what you don't like me to say, inside muscles. Imagine a vice grip on your penis. Do you think that would be fun?"

"No. But wow. I had no idea. So what your saying is that Buffy would have never been able to enjoy herself with a normal human?"

"Well, unless she took matters into her own hands and allowed him to watch, no. Because she could never fully enjoy her self, if she did she'd risk permanently damaging her partner or literally squeezing off his penis."

"Thank you for that wonderful thought, Ahn."

"Your welcome. Now come on lets go to bed all this sex talk reminded me that we haven't had any orgasms since the day before yesterday," Anya said as she headed towards the bedroom. Xander went to follow and as he reached the door the phone rang. He turned around and grabbed it.

"Hello. Oh, hey Riley. Yeah, um, I tried getting a hold of you. There's something I need to tell you. Um, it's about Buffy. Did she tell you about Glory before you left? Oh, oh good. Well, Glory kidnapped Dawn and cut her opening a portal to the hell dimension she came from. In order to close the portal Buffy jumped into it. Riley, she's dead. You, don't know about Dawn? Oh, okay. Well, Dawn is the key Glory needed to use to open the portal. Dawn's blood opened it. Giles told us the only way to close it was for Dawn to die. Well you can guess how well that went over with Buffy. She didn't care that Dawn wasn't real she was her sister. So Buffy found another way. Anyway, her funeral is going to be Thursday just after dark. Hey not my idea. But Giles insisted, mainly for Dawn so Spike can be there. Giles told us that he promised to protect Dawn and we all know how single minded he can be. Also, he feels Angel should be there. Just a heads up. Again, not my idea. I told him we should have it at high noon to keep the evil, souless thing and the evil, souled thing away. But nobody listens to me. Yeah. Anyway, that's what I called to tell you about. Well, if you can make it I'll see you Thursday. Bye."

Xander hung up the phone. He stood for a moment thinking then turned and headed into the bedroom and Anya's waiting arms.

*************

Dawn came down the stairs shorty before dusk dressed in a nice pant suit. She walked into the living room and found the Scoobies sitting around waiting. They were all dressed nicely.

"I'm going to head to Spike's and make sure he's ready. I'll meet you guys at the cemetary," Dawn said turning around to walk out the front door.

"Don't you think you should wait for us, Dawnster. You know just meet Spike at the cemetary?" Xander asked.

"I wanna make sure he's going to be there. I don't want to do this alone."

"Hey. We're all here. Do we really need the evil, undead to be there."

"Yes. I need him there. And I want hime there. So, he will be there," Dawn cried slamming the front door behind her.

"Well, that went well. Not. I don't understand why she's so attached to Spike. I mean, it's not like he's a good guy or anything," Xander complained.

"Oh, do shut up, Xander. If Dawn wants him there who are we to complain? Now I suggest we all head out to the cemetary," Giles said turning to Willow he asked, "I assume Angel will be meeting us there?"

"Yes, at least he said he would," Willow answered.

"Well, let's go everybody."

The Scoobies walked out the front door and got into Giles and Xanders cars.

*************

Dawn cautiously opened Spike's crypt door, making sure no sun got in. Wouldn't do to fry him. She walked in and peered around looking for Spike, but she doesn't see him.

"Spike," there was no answer so she tried again louder, "Spike!"

"'M coming. Keep your knickers on," Spike yelled from the lower level of the crypt. A second later his head appeared as he climbed up the ladder.

"Oh good you're here."

"Well, where else would I be. It _is_ my crypt. You were expecting someone else?"

"No. But I wasn't sure if you had already left through the tunnels. I tried to get here early enough so I could warn you."

"So, what are you warning me about, Bit?"

"Willow called Angel and he's supposed to be there. And Xander called Riley but I don't know if he's gonna be able to show up," Dawn said.

"So, Captian Forehead will be there possibly along with Captian Cardboard. Is the cheerleader coming too?"

"Huh, I don't know. Nobody mentioned her. But maybe. I mean she and Buffy were friends, sort of."

Dawn looked at Spike closely and realized he wasn't as calm as he appeared to be and he was still a bit thin but at least he wasn't limping anymore.

"Have you been feeding? You still look a bit thin."

"I said I would and I have," Dawn gave Spike a look and he admitted, "Probably not as much as I should be. Now lay off."

"Your all the family I have left. I _need_ you to be okay."

"Dawn, you know that's not true. You have the Scoobies and your father," Spike said.

"Yeah, like they really care. My father still doesn't know Mom is dead little own Buffy. Giles hasn't looked me in the eye since that day and seems to be avoiding speaking to me directly. Willow and Tara are too wrapped up in each other to care. Xander only cares that I'm around you, not about me. To him I could be any 15 year old girl. Anya has no idea how to handle the situation without being exceedingly blunt about it and, trust me, she just doesn't help. Angel and Riley only ever see me as Buffy's bratty little sister and unimportant in the scheme of things and only took notice of me because they thought it was what Buffy would like. You're the only one who sees me for me. Not as Buffy's little sister or the Key," Dawn gasped as she finished her tirade.

"Okay, Bit," Spike said approaching her and pulling her into a hug, "It'll be okay. Spike's got you. And I won't ever let anything happen to you."

Dawn looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Do you promise?" she asked sounding like the little girl she truly was.

"I promise. And you know I always keep my promises," Spike answered as he looked straight into her tear drenched blue eyes.

After a few more minutes, Dawn pulled away from Spike and headed for the door. She opened it and looks out, seeing that the sun has set, she checked her watch and looked back at Spike.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Bit, as ready as I'll ever be."

*************

Spike and Dawn arrived at the gravesite just as Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley got there. Riley had already arrived and was talking to Xander and Anya. Willow and Tara wandered over to talk to Angel and his crew while waiting for the priest to show up. Giles just stood staring at Buffy's coffin.

"You okay, Nib?" Spike whispered.

"No. But I will be."

"Come on. Let's go get our seats."

Spike and Dawn walked over to a couple of chairs that were spread out around the coffin. They took two seats at the head of the coffin. Dawn leaned over to whisper in Spike's ear.

"Cardboard and Forehead haven't even looked at me. Yeah, I can see how important I am to everybody. Just watch."

Spike did just that. Angel ignored both of them completely, never even looking toward their direction. Cordy and Wes stopped by their seats to say a polite hello and then walked away. Riley spent all his time with Xander and still managed to avoid their presence. Giles and the Scoobies didn't give them a second look. It was like they didn't exsist.

There was one tense moment when Angel and Riley met up but it was interrupted by the priest. He quickly asked everyone to gather around and take their seats. Then he gave a short siloquiy of Buffy's life. Dawn had started crying almost as soon as it began and was now sitting with her face firmly buried in Spike's shoulder while he had his arm around her. The priest even went into how he knew Buffy and that he knew who and what she was. After the priest finished everyone had a chance to say a few words.

"Buffy was my guiding light. She made me want to fight for redemption. When I knew I had to leave I was heartbroken. It was the last thing I wanted to do. But I also had to face the fact that if I stayed it would have been a disaster. I will always love Buffy," Angel said.

"The Buffsters been my best friend since the first day she came to Sunnydale High. She was the most extraordinary girl I had ever met. She was my hero and many times my savior. I'll miss you, Buffy," Xander said with tears running down his cheeks.

"Buffy was like a daughter to me. I tried my hardest to train her to do her sacred calling without ending up like so many other slayers. She was headstrong and stubborn, and rarely listened to me. She was smarter than she appeared and I was hoping she would have a long full life," Giles said.

"Like Xander I met Buffy her first day at school. She was so nice to me that I couldn't help but be her best friend. I'm glad now I was. She had so much courage and self-confidence. She showed me that I mattered. Now, I have to be the one with courage for her," Willow said before she broke down sobbing into Tara's arms.

"When I first met Buffy I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Then I found out she was the slayer and she became even more perfect to me. She was what I was always looking for in a woman. She was happy and carefree but she also took her calling seriously. I just wish..," Riley trailed off as he turned away from the coffin.

After a few moments of silence, Giles looked in Dawn's direction.

"Dawn, is there anything you would like to add?"

Dawn looked around at the people gathered and drew in a breath.

"Buffy was the most infuriating sister ever. She never let me do anything fun and exciting and always tried to protect me," Dawn looked staight at the coffin with tears running down her face, "I'm so sorry, Buffy. You should have let me jump instead. It's my fault..."

Spike enfolded Dawn in his arms once more as she became too overwhelmed to continue. Only Angel could hear what he was whispering into her ear.

"No, no, no. It's _NOT_ your fault. It's mine. If I hadn't of gotten thrown off the tower. If I had been quicker she would still be with us. Never, ever think it's your fault. Buffy wouldn't like that. She told you to live for her. Buffy wouldn't blame you for doing just that. Shh, it's okay, Nibblet. That's right. Let it all out."

After that everyone seemed to just drift off towards their cars to meet up back at the Summer's house. Spike and Dawn were the last to leave after Dawn got herself under control. As they stood up, Spike looked at the coffin and spoke.

"Till the end of the world, Slayer, till the end of the world."

*************

By the time Spike and Dawn reached the street outside the cemetary everyone else was gone. Spike was really starting to get pissed at the Scoobies. To just take off and leave Dawn in a cemetary without a care in the world. It's almost like they didn't care if she came home or not. Fortunately, Spike was there this time. But what if he hadn't been. As they approached Revello Dr, Spike looked over at Dawn and stopped her.

"Dawn, I need to leave town for a couple of days. I promise I'll be back by the beginning of the week. But there's just something I have to do."

"Are you going to get your chip out?"

"Yes, but you never have to be afraid of me. I can't protect you properly with it in. Look at this Glory situation. If I didn't have the chip I could have taken out Ben and then none of this would have happened. I need to be able to protect you from everything, not just the supernatural."

"I wasn't afraid of you and I promise I won't mention to anyone else what's going on. They probably won't even notice your gone."

"Just don't go out after dark alone or come to my crypt until I let you know I'm back, okay?"

"Okay. Are you going to come in?" Dawn asked at the door.

"No. I don't think I need to be in there. It's best if I leave now. I promise to be back and I promise to let you know when I am," Spike said to Dawn watching as she slipped inside the front door.

As Dawn walked in all conversation stopped. She walked into the living room and looked around at all of Buffy's friends. Then turned and headed for the kitchen. Once there she heard the conversations in the living room start up again as she made her self a cup of hot chocolate. Once she was done she quietly walked back toward the living room seeing if she can hear anything.

"So, Angel will you be able to stay and help. With Buffy gone we need somebody to patrol. I know Spike's been doing it but we just don't know how long he will stay around now. I told you of his promise to Buffy but he is a demon. I just can't count on him to keep his word. And the children and I can only do so much. So we could really use an extra hand right now," Giles finished speaking.

"I don't know if I can right now. We have some open cases of our own but I may be able to come back after that. Do you think we should look into getting Faith freed?"

"No," Xander and Willow said together.

"Look I know you guys don't have the best track record with her but she is a slayer. Actually, now she's the only slayer," Angel said turning to Giles, "Do you think the council will be able to get her out?"

"I am not entirely sure that they want to release Faith from prison. But I will call Travers and discuss the situation with him. In the mean time, we will continue to do patrols until you are able to come help us," Giles replied, then turned to Riley, "Would you or your friends be able to help?"

"I don't know. I leave tomorrow but I'll talk to my commanding officer and see what he has to say. It might take me a couple of days to find out though."

There was a lull in the conversation until Cordy asked, "Have you heard from Mr. Summers yet?"

"No and I have no hopes of ever doing so. I am not even sure that the number I have for him is actually his number. I mean, Buffy tried to call him when Joyce died and got no reply. I will just keep trying. Speaking of, our first visit with Social Services is next Wednesday. I suppose, they will be looking for him also. In the mean time Willow, Tara, and myself will begin packing up Buffy's things. We..," Giles broke off as a noise was heard from the hallway.

Dawn was standing there staring at all of them like they were crud on the bottom on her shoes.

"I'm so glad you all miss Buffy so much that your all ready packing her up and pretending she didn't exsist. I can't believe she called you people her friends and family," Dawn ranted, looking at Giles, "'She was like a daughter to me'. You couldn't give two shits about her. She wasn't like a daughter to you. She was your slayer and as long as she was a good little slayer and didn't disappoint you you were happy. None of you really cared about her did you?"

"Dawn."

"Dawnster."

"Dawnie."

Giles, Xander, and Willow all spoke at once. But Dawn ignored them all and just turned and ran up the steps slamming her door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The following Wednesday found Giles, Willow, and Dawn sitting in the offices of social services waiting to be seen by someone. Giles and Willow were sitting together talking quietly to each other, while Dawn sat off to the side far enough away that if they hadn't been seen walking in together it wouldn't be known. 

"Still nothing from Mr. Summers?" Willow asked.

"No. Blast that man. He needs to be here to take care of Dawn. How her biological father can just abandon her I do not understand."

"Well, to be fair he wasn't here for his real daughter so why should he be here for the fake one?"

"Willow, he does not realize she is not his real daughter. At least I believe he does not. Unless the monks memory spell did not cover him. No, I cannot believe they would be so forgetful as to not have covered Mr. Summers too. They probably thought of as many different scenarios as possible."

Unknown to them Doris Kroger was watching the interaction very carefully. 

"Summers," Mrs. Kroger called.

Giles, Willow, and Dawn all stood.

"Please follow me."

They followed her down a confusing maze of cubicles to a conference room. Once there everyone was seated with Mrs. Kroger at the head of the table. Giles and Willow sat on her left and right. Dawn sat a little further away down the right side.

"Dawn, would you like to move closer?"

"No, I'm fine where I am."

"Okay. well let's start with introductions. I am Doris Kroger. I have been assigned to Dawn's case. Now if you would please introduce yourselves."

"Rupert Giles, ma'am. I am a close friend of the family."

"Willow Rosenberg. I'm also a close friend of the family."

"So neither of you is related to Dawn?"

"No. Unfortunately, Dawn has recently lost both her mother and sister. I have tried to contact her father but have had no luck," Giles answered.

"What information do have on him?"

"His name is Hank Summers and I believe he is in Spain. I have a telephone number for him and have left numerous messages but he has yet to return a single one."

"Well, I'll take all that information and see if we have better luck. In the mean time, who is Dawn living with?"

"Actually, Ms. Rosenberg and I have been staying with Dawn in her mother's house. Ms. Rosenberg was living there previously with Buffy, Dawn's sister, since their mother's passing. Once Buffy died I felt it my duty to stay there as well."

"So Dawn has no actual blood reletives in the house with her?"

"No. As far as I know her father is her only blood releative," Giles said before turning to Dawn, "Is that not correct?"

"No. Mom had a sister, Arlene, but I haven't seen her since I was little. Her numbers probably in Mom's phone book," Dawn responded hostiley.

"Mr. Giles and Ms. Rosenberg, excuse us please. I would like to talk to Dawn alone."

"Of course, Mrs. Kroger. We will be waiting right outside."

"Could you please leave Mr. Summers information before you go. Thank you."

Giles handed somes papers to Mrs. Kroger and then followed Willow out of the room. Mrs. Kroger stood and walked towards Dawn pulling out a chair next to her, she looked at Dawn.

"Dawn, are you happy staying in your home with Mr. Giles and Ms. Rosenberg?"

"Yeah. I mean their not family but their all I have left. I haven't seen my father in years. Where else would I go?"

"I can always recommend foster care. I'm not sure if Mr. Giles and Ms. Rosenberg are appropriate guardians for you. Do you see these papers?" Mrs. Kroger asked holding up some papers from the file.

"Yes. What are they?"

"There from your school. It seems since your mother has died your grades have been slipping. I'm afraid that with the death of your sister it's going to get worse. I realize you probably don't want to leave your home. But you may have to. My concern is for your well-being. I'm not here to rip apart your happy home life. But I don't think your home life is very happy. And I understand that you are grieving. So, how about for now I let you go home with Mr. Giles and Ms. Rosenberg but I will start looking for a foster family for you."

"I really don't want to leave Mom's house. There's so much stuff there that I want to be able to see."

"Dawn, this is not a punishment. Up until your Mother's death you were a good student with excellent grades and no other problems. I just think you need to be in a more nurturing enviroment."

"Fine. Whatever. Can I go now?" Dawn asked.

"Let me walk you out so I can tell Mr. Giles and Ms. Rosenberg whats going on. I will be able to keep you in Sunnydale, if that helps any."

"Okay, I really don't want to leave my friends." Dawn said more excitedly.

She stood and followed Mrs. Kroger back to the waiting area where Willow and Giles were at.

"Mr. Giles, Ms. Rosenberg, I am allowing Dawn to return with you temporarily. I will be looking for a foster home for her in Sunnydale. She needs to be in a more nurturing enviroment with all of the loss she's suffered. I also will be recomending weekly therapy visits. I am also going to find Mr. Summers and inform him of the situation. I'll be in contact as soon as possible. Can I reach you at the Summers home number?"

"Yes. That will work. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Kroger. Come on Dawn," Giles said as he turned to exit the building.

Mrs. Kroger watched all this with interest, making a mental note of the lack of reactions to her news of removing Dawn. Usually, her clients try to talk her out of removal. These two just turn and walk away. 'That poor girl. Left with no family and those two unfeeling people.'

*************

Giles and Willow discussed mundane things on the way back to the house on Revello, while Dawn sat in the back seat fuming. She'd realize before this that they didn't really care for her but she expected they at least would show some emotion. When they arrived home, she jumped out of the car slamming the door behind her and raced into the house and up to her room before anyone can say anything. Giles and Willow follow at a more sedate pace.

"So, didn't go to well?" Tara asked.

"Mrs. Kroger, Dawn's case manager, feels that Dawn would be better off removed from here and put into a foster home. I guess Dawn is a little upset. I just do not understand why. It is not our job to take care of her," Giles said.

Hearing a gasp all three turn to face the teen standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I don't know Giles, why would I be upset. Their going to tear me away from the only home I have ever known and what? I'm supposed to just accept it. Or maybe I'm upset because I thought that I was imaging things when I felt that none of you really wanted me around. But I wasn't was I. Yeah, everybody misses Buffy but nobody cares about her sister unless she's here to see it. You people are as bad as Angel and Riley. You know what, I'm going out. See ya later," Dawn stomped out slamming the door behind her.

"I don't understand. Of course, we care about Dawn. She's Buffy's little sister. But we can't keep her here. I guess she's moved on to the anger stage of grief," Willow said.

"I wouldn't worry to much, baby. She's just a teenager. I'm sure she'll get over it soon," Tara said knowing it was process and they just had to let Dawn work through it.

*************

Dawn was part of the way down the block when she realized it was starting to get dark out. She knew she needed to get back inside. Spike's not back yet and she promised him. As she turned to go back, a cold hand grabbed her arm. She whipped around to see Spike standing behind her.

"Oh, Spike. Thank god."

"I know I told you to stay in until I got back missy. So mind telling the Big Bad what your doing out here?"

"I know. I'm sorry but I just had to get away from them. I was just heading back because I realized it was getting dark out. I'm sorry, Spike, I just wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay, Bit. I'm here so you don't have to go running off. Now, walk with me and tell me what the idiot brigade did this time to upset you."

"Well, we had to go to social services today."

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Mrs. Kroger, my case manager wants to put me in foster care because she doesn't think my home life is nurturing enough," Dawn told him.

"So, what did the Scoobies have to say about all this? I'm sure there was planning and plotting and even a few mentions of magic."

"No. They're okay with it."

"What!? You mean to tell me their going to let you get put into foster care without so much as a protest."

"Yep. Which is why I stormed out of the house. I mean it's not like they'd care if something happened to me. Mrs. Kroger said I can stay in Sunndale though and she's also gonna try and find my father. Actually, it might be better if I was away from all of them," Dawn said.

"You know you'll always have me, right, Nibblet? I'm not going anywhere."

"Hey did you get your chip out? In all the excitment I forgot to ask."

"It's out. So you better be scared of the Big Bad now," Spike said and Dawn laughed, "See, knew I could get a laugh out of you."

"Please. You've never scared me even when you were evil."

"Oi! You take that back missy. I'm the Big Bad and I scare everybody," Spike yelled at her.

"Nope. Not scared of you."

"Silly girl. Come on, I'll walk you home and then go patrol. Also, have to stop by the butcher shop."

"Okay, Spike."

The two turned and headed back towards Revello.

"Spike, are you going to start feeding from people again?" Dawn whispered.

"No. I wouldn't do that to you. Know you nor your sister nor your mother would like that. I can drink bagged blood." Spike assured her.

"Thank you. You know you're the only one left that really cares about me as more than Buffy's sister. To everyone else I'm invisible but not you. Love you," She said before jumping into his arms.

"Aw, Bit. Love you, too," Spike said holding her tightly to him. He knew he'd never do anything to disappoint a Summers woman.

*************

The next few weeks seemed to fly by, even though it was summer. Anya and Giles kept running the Magic Box as usual. Xander was working his construction job. Willow and Tara took some classes in order to catch up for the next school year. Dawn was in summer school because she missed so much school when her Mom died and then again running from Glory and Buffy's death. Spike patrolled every night and met with Dawn as much as possible. None of the Scoobies mentioned anything to Dawn about how much time she was spending with Spike or even thought to ask how school was going.

One morning the phone started ringing in Revello drive and Tara was the only one home to answer it.

"Hello, Summer's residence. Yes, that's correct Dawn Summers lives here. Well, neither one of them is home right now. I can have either Mr. Giles or Ms. Rosenberg call you when they get home. Ms. Rosenberg should be arriving shortly. Okay. Yes, I'll tell them. Good bye," Tara hung up the phone and turned to go into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Several hours later after both Willow and Giles returned home they were discussing the phone call earlier in the day.

"I called and scheduled an appointment for Wednesday at 3. I figure you can leave Anya in charge of the shop and I don't have any classes that afternoon. Dawn should be home from school by then but I'll make sure she comes straight home and doesn't stop at Spike's," Willow said.

"Did Mrs. Kroger say what she wanted?"

"No, just that she had some information for us and that she had to make a home visit anyway so this will kill two birds with one stone."

"I wonder if she found Mr. Summers yet. I hope so. Dawn needs her father. I noticed her latest grades are getting better but there still not as good as I would hope."

"Yeah."

Just then Dawn came in the front door. She looked into the living room on her way past to the stairs.

"Dawn, could you come in here for a moment?"

"Sure," Dawn looked at Giles curiously.

"Mrs. Kroger is coming over on Wednesday because she has some information for us. She asked for you to be present so please make sure you come straight home after school that day."

"Okay," Dawn said as she leaves the room.

*************

On Wednesday everyone, except Spike, was at the Summers home waiting for Mrs. Kroger. The house had been cleaned from top to bottom. Even the attic and basement. There wasn't a spot of dirt or spider to be found. At precisely 3 pm the door bell rang. Giles stood and answered the door.

"Please come in, Mrs. Kroger," Giles indicated the direction of the living room and shut the door behind her.

"Ms. Rosenberg, Dawn, it's nice to see you again. May I ask who the rest of you are?"

"Mrs. Kroger, this is Tara McClay, Xander Harris, and Anya Jenkins. They are also friends of Buffy's," Giles replied.

"Okay, Dawn do you care if the others are here for our discussion?" Mrs. Kroger asked.

"Hey, why would Dawn..," Xander started to protest but Anya clamped her hand across his mouth.

"No, I don't care if they're here."

"Very well. But if at any time you want them to leave you tell me. Remember I am here for you. You are my first concern here. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Dawn said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, first regarding the whereabouts of Mr. Hank Summers. We have had no luck contacting him either through his personal number nor through his place of employment. However, we will keep looking. Beginning next week we will be trying to track him through his financial records."

"What did his work tell you?" Dawn asked.

"Just that he was no longer employed with them. He quite recently quit his job and disappered. It happened about two weeks after your sister's death which makes me believe he is trying to duck his responsibilities. I can assure you he will *not* succeed."

"Sounds like Dad to me. He's been ducking us for years now."

"Anyways, on to the next order of business. A foster home will be opening up at the beginning of August. I looked for one that you didn't have to go to immediately. I knew you would need time to get everything settled before hand. Here's their name and address," Mrs. Kroger said handing Dawn a piece of paper.

"Thank you."

"On to the legal matters of this house and any left over assests from Joyce and Buffy Summers. This house will be put up for sale by September 1st. All procceeds will be put into an accoount in Dawn's name that both Dawn and myself will have access to. Any of Joyce and Buffy Summer's other assets will be sold and the money disposed of in the same way."

"Excuse me. I did not realize the house would be sold. I mean, Ms. Rosenberg and I are living here." Giles said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you understood, Mr. Giles. The house is in Ms. Buffy Summers name. As Dawn is Buffy's sole heir everything goes to her. I guess if it's okay with her you can rent the house. I mean it would be a decision we could discuss if Dawn agrees."

"Are you sure Dawn is really mature enough to make those kind of decisions? I mean she is only 15 years old. I'm sure you can understand my concern."

"I found in the course of my investigation that Dawn is considered mature for her age. I believe with the proper guidence she can make intelligent decisions. Are you not in agreement, Mr. Giles?" Mrs. Kroger asked.

"I agree that normally she shows a certain maturity for her age. However, I am concerned that at this precise moment Dawn is under a lot of stress and that may influence her decision making."

"Dawn, will you please leave us alone for a few moments? I would like to talk to Mr. Giles and Ms. Rosenberg."

"Sure," Dawn walked toward the kitchen and out the back door.

"Now that Dawn is no longer present let me make one thing clear Mr. Giles. You are not in any way responsible for Dawn Summers, her assets, or anything else that could possibly be considered hers. I have observed how you and Ms. Rosenberg interacted with Dawn both the day you came to my office and since then. I have talked to Dawn's teachers and guidence counselor. I am appalled that you would even have the gall to think you would be considered as in charge of Dawn. The lack of feeling shown by those of you in this household is disgusting."

"Now, just a minute..."

"Hey, we..."

"What...?"

"I also, am very disappointed that you lied to me about Ms. McClay also living here and that you encouraged Dawn to support those lies. I ran into Dawn and her friend Spike a few weeks ago. Do you know where that was? Or even when? Do you even questions where she goes after school? I have had extensive conversations with both Dawn and Spike over the past weeks."

"Spike, great what did Captian Peroxide tell you? You do know you can't trust him? He's evil," Xander interrupted.

"I am sure whatever Spike has told you is simply not true. He cannot be trusted," Giles felt it was important for him to inform Mrs. Kroger of Spike's character.

"Mr. Giles, if Spike is not to be trusted that why do you allow Dawn to spend evey afternoon after school in his crypt?"

"C..cryp..crypt?" Tara stuttered.

"You mean you are aware of where Spike lives?" Giles asked.

"Yes. I'm aware of a lot of things. Including exactly who Ms. Summers was and who Spike is. I also know Dawn is not a normal teenager. Ms. Summers and Spike saved my life one night and I am and always will be very greatful to them. You seem to be laboring under the misconception that you are all knowing and as the adult always right. Well, in this case you are wrong," Mrs. Kroger turned from Giles and looks at Anya, "Ms. Jenkins could you please go get Dawn? I believe this meeting is over."

"Sure."

Anya and Dawn came back into the room in just a few minutes.

"Now, if there are no more questions? Mr. Giles, if Dawn decides to rent the house to you I will let you know. I presume I will be able to reach you here until at least the 1st of September?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"Very well. Dawn, will you walk me out?"

"Sure, Mrs. Kroger."

Dawn shut the door behind them leaving a group of stunned Scoobies in the living room. Outside Dawn followed Mrs. Kroger to her car. At the door she turned to Dawn and spoke.

"If you have any problems call me. I don't care how small they are. I was hoping to get you out of that house before they found out that I know more than they think. But I just couldn't stand the way Mr. Giles was talking down to both of us."

"It's okay. The worst they'll do is tell me I can't see Spike. Then, I'll just sneak out. I doubt they'll even care. At least not about me. Maybe about the house, because that affects them. Plus they really can't all of a sudden stop me from seeing Spike because they know you know about him. It wouldn't look good."

"Well, still if you need anything call me or have Spike call me. The family I have set up for you are wonderful people. I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

"Do you think they'll try and keep me from Spike?" Dawn asked.

"No, I've explained the situation to them. They're perfectly fine if you want to see Spike or he wants to come visit with you."

"Okay, good. I don't know what would've happened if it wasn't for Spike. I knew the others didn't care about me except in a she's Buffy's sister kind of way but I didn't realize how bad it was till now. I promise if I need to either me or Spike will call you," Dawn said as she turned to head back into the house.

"Bye, Dawn. I'll see you in about 2 weeks."

*************

In the living room of the Summer's house the Scoobies were discussing what to do about what they just found out.

"Giles, should we stop Dawn from seeing Spike?" Willow asked.

"At this point we cannot. It would look suspicious to Mrs. Kroger if we were to now prevent Dawn from visiting Spike. About the only thing we can do is hope that Mrs. Kroger finds Mr. Summers and persuades him to take her."

"But shouldn't we be doing something about Spike? I mean he's evil. Why are we still letting him stick around anyway?" Xander asked.

"Mainly because Buffy told Dawn about Spike's promise. If he were to no longer be honoring that promise we could probably get him to leave but I do not believe that will happen as long as Dawn is here."

"So if Mr. Summers were to take Dawn away do you think we could dust his pasty ass?"

"If he did not follow her. Remember what Angel said 'Once he starts something he doesn't stop...'. I believe that appears to be the case. Spike has a tendency to be a bit..," Giles trailed off.

"Obssesive. Stalkerish. Creepy," Xander said.

"Well, yes, all those things but I was thinking persistant. Even if Mr. Summers comes and takes Dawn, Spike may just follow. I cannot see him breaking his promise just because she is no longer residing on the Hellmouth. Sunnydale is not the only place vampires and demons live."

"So you think that even if Dawn leaves Sunnydale Spike will follow?" Tara asked.

"Yes, I do believe he would leave if Dawn were no longer in residence. Wheather, he was following her or just leaving I do not know."

"So back to the questions, what should we do about Dawn seeing Spike?" Willow asked.

"Nothing. Let it continue. What can we do about it? Mrs. Kroger already knows it's happening so we really can't stop it. I say we just let things continue on as they are."

Everyone looked up as Dawn entered the front door. She goes to walk past the living room but Giles stopped her.

"Dawn, may we speak with you a moment?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Why did you not inform us that you had met with Mrs. Kroger at other times?"

"She told me not to. Hey I figured if you were gonna lie about Tara living here to her it was okay for me to lie to you about meeting with her."

"How did she find out about you going to Spike's every day?" Willow asked.

"Oh, I told her. So she asked to meet him. We arranged it for one evening when she was going to be at the office late and went over there. She recognized him right off. You know she's not as dumb as you think."

"Yeah, right, she thinks Spike is good for you. He must have her in his thrall," Xander said.

"Spike couldn't thrall his way out of a paper bag. I mean, come on, he's too impatient for that bull. I should probably tell you me & Spike have told her everything."

"Everything? What is everything, exactly?" Giles asked.

"Oh, the usual. Slayers, watchers, and witches, oh my! She already knew about vampires and demons. The only thing we never told her was about me being the Key. But we probably could. I mean if Glory's time is up am I still the Key? And if not then who cares if we tell her," Dawn said.

"Dawn, there is such a thing as too much information. How do you know she will protect the information you told her?"

"I don't but I just don't care. Who cares if she tells anybody? Who is she gonna tell? Whose gonna believe her? I mean, really, think about this."

"Dawn, your uncaring attitude is going to get us all into to trouble one day. And even if you are no longer the Key it does not mean that you are safe. You need to be more careful," Giles began lecturing her.

"Pfft," Dawn waved her hand in the air turned around and walked out. She didn't care what these people thought. It's not like they were actually here for her. Just more out of duty to Buffy. She couldn't wait to get out of here.

**************

A month later found Revello drive a little more empty than had happened in recent weeks. With Dawn leaving then Giles, Willow, and Tara the house was empty. Spike patrolled by there nightly but there were never any problems. Most things in Sunnydale realized to stay away from the Slayer's house and even with her gone it was an ingrained habit.

Dawn's new foster parents were wonderful people. They treated her good and didn't try to stop her from seeing Spike. Of course, since they were half Seriwchs demon themselves they understood more about the situation than normal people would have. Dawn still hadn't decided if she was going to rent the house to Giles even though he was hounding her through social services to pursuade her to. She was probably going to wind up doing it but figured this was a way to get back at him some. Just then Spike walked into her room.

"Hey, Bit, how you been?"

"Fine. I have a paper due on the Battle of New Orleans next week," Dawn said, looking up at Spike with mischeif in her eyes she asked, "Hey, do you know anything about that?"

"'M not *that* old, missy. In addition not even the rest of the Aurelians were on this contenient yet. Good ole Angelus wouldn't be here for close to another 100 years himself. Sorry, Nib, I can't help except for what I read about it."

"It's okay. I was just kidding with you anyway. But can you at least proofread the paper?"

"Only for you," Spike said.

"Thanks," Dawn squealed jumping up to give him a quick hug.

"So what's your plan for this evening or are you to busy to go for ice cream after dinner, with your old pal Spike?"

"Hmm, let's see. Paper or ice cream? That's a hard decision. I think...I'd better work on my paper," Dawn said with a completely straight face.

"Well, if you feel that way..," Spike turned to leave the room.

"I'm joking. Of course I'm going for the ice cream. Do I look stupid to you?" Dawn asked with a laugh.

"Well, Mrs. Jones told me dinner would be ready in 20 minutes on my way up. So if you head down now it should be just about done. I'll wait for you."

*************

Dawn and Spike walked down the streets of Sunnydale like they didn't have a care in the world. They approached the ice cream place and Spike held the door for Dawn following her in. The teen behind the counter gave Dawn a look that had Spike quietly growling. The teen looked at Spike and then quickly away.

"What would like today?"

"Nothin' for me and for my friend here..."

"I just want a double chocolate double dip in a waffle cone," Dawn said.

The teen got Dawn's ice cream and her and Spike found a table in the corner.

"You decide what you're gonna do with the house yet?" Spike asked.

"No. I kind of don't want them to live there. It feels like their trying to hold on to Buffy instead of moving on. I'm not sure I feel comfortable with that."

"I know. But I thought of something I don't think any of us did before. The house is going to be empty. And, yeah, it's the Slayer's house but they know she's dead. I don't want a bunch of demons squatting in the house. I stop by every night but there may be a night I can't get there. Especially, since the summer's coming to an end and Hellmouth activity will be starting to pick back up. You may not like it but it's better than the alternative."

"Your right. I never thought of that. I was so focused about being pissed at them that I never considered the demons," Dawn sighed, "Fine. I'll rent the house to them. I just want to go on record saying I don't like it. But I will do it."

"Thanks, Bit. I don't really want you to do it either but Red will at least be able to set up wards around the house to keep demons out."

"I'll call Mrs. Kroger tomorrow and set up a meeting. Is this why you got me out of the house and in a public place? Just in case I threw a fit?"

"No. I wouldn't do that. Dawn..," Spike said. She knew Spike was going to say something important. He rarely called her by her first name. "I _will_ never lie to you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, it's a promise. That's not to say I won't hold something back if I think you don't need to know it. But if you ask me a direct question I won't lie to you. You are the most important thing in the world to me right now. I will not leave. I will not lie. And I will protect you with my life, if needed. Do you understand?"

"I understand. And, Spike, thank you."

"S' ok, bit. So, other then your paper, how's school been?"

"Great. I have some really cool classes this year," Dawn said as she finished her ice cream cone.

"C'mon, let's get you back so you can work on your homework. If you have your paper ready by tomorrow I'll stop by and read it for ya."

The next day Dawn came home from school and called Mrs. Kroger. She set up an appointment for Thursday after school. Spike came strolling into her room just before dusk.

"You finish that paper, Bit?" Spike asked.

"Yep, here you go," Dawn said handing some papers to Spike.

"Got a pen I can borrow?"

"Sure," Dawn replied handing him a red pen.

Spike sat on Dawn's bed reading for a few minutes, marking infrequently on the pages. After about 10 minutes he handed the papers back to Dawn.

"Good job. You don't really have many problems. Just some minor spelling and grammar errors. Did you call Mrs. Kroger?"

"Yeah, we have a meeting for 4 on Thursday. Can you take me?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. We'll just have to travel by sewer express."

"That's okay. Thanks, Spike," Dawn said as she sat next to him and hugged him.

"How have you been holding up? No problems I need to take care of?"

"No, I'm fine. I mean, I'm still sad because of Buffy and Mom but it's not as bad as it was. Plus I really enjoy living with the Joneses. They are so much fun. Mrs. Jones lets me help in the kitchen and is teaching me how to cook."

"You do realize that if the Scooby's ever found out your foster family was demons they'd have a fit," Spike commented.

"Yeah, I kind of want them to find out. I mean, it's not like they can do anything. Mrs. Kroger boss was the one to suggest them and since he's half Soekah demon he knew who I was. Plus they probably won't care anyway."

"Okay, I'm gonna go but I will see you on Thurday. Bye, Bit."

"Bye, Spike. Love you."

"Love you, too," Spike said as he walked out of her room shutting the door behind him.

*************

On Thursday Dawn walked into Social Services accompanied by Spike. They meet Willow and Giles in the waiting room.

"Spike, I did not expect you to be here," Giles said.

"I told Dawn I'd pick her up from school and bring her."

"Well, um, it is a pleasure to see you Dawn. How have you been?" Giles asked.

Dawn gave Giles a look like he was crazy.

"Bit," Spike said.

"Fine," Dawn sighed, "I'm fine Giles."

Silence settles over the group as they wait for Mrs. Kroger. A few minutes later she appears and asks them all follow her to the conference room.

"Everybody take a seat please," Mrs. Kroger directed.

Dawn and Spike sat on one side of the table with Willow and Giles across from them. Mrs. Kroger sat at the head.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Kroger, why are we here? Is there a problem with Dawn?" Giles asked.

"No. Dawn is fine and settling in with her foster parents wonderfully. Her grades so far this year are on par with where they were before she lost her mother and sister. Overall, she has recovered herself nicely. I'm sure we're all very proud of her," Mrs. Kroger said looking at Giles and Willow.

"Of course. I am sure we are all very happy to hear that Dawn is adjusting to the changes in her life so well."

"Yeah, uh, good job," Willow mumbled.

"Now, on to why we are here. Dawn has decided to allow Mr. Giles and Ms. Rosenberg to rent the house on Revello drive."

"Thank you, Dawn."

"So we have some papers to sign. As everything is in Dawn's name in a trust held by Social Services until either her father comes forward or she reaches age 18, I will be in charge of all legal paperwork," Mrs. Kroger said as she shuffled through some paperwork in front of her.

"So who do we make any rent checks out to?" Giles asked.

"All checks are to be made out to Dawn Summers and mailed or dropped off here. I will then deposit them into Dawn's trust each month. As the trustee I have the right to inspect the house before, during, and after your residence."

"During?" Willow questioned.

"Yes. Just as if you were to rent an apartment or a house from a complete stranger. I will have Dawn's permission to enter and inspect the premisses at any time. In addition, if there is any repairs to be done inform me and I will make sure they are done as soon as possible," Mrs. Kroger said pulling out a piece of paper. "Now, this is a standard rental agreement. Mr. Giles and Ms. Rosenberg, as the tenants, agree to pay the amount of $750 per month for 1 year. After one year the rental agreement will be considered a month-to-month lease. The rent will be due on the 15th of each month starting in September. If rent is late there will be a $50 late fee. All utilities are your responsibility. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Mr. Giles answered.

"Ms. Rosenberg?"

"Oh, um, yes, Mrs. Kroger. I understand," Willow said.

"Mrs. Kroger. I do have a question."

"Yes, Mr. Giles."

"How do we go about removing somebody from the agreement or adding somebody to it?"

"Just call me and we can set up a meeting. If that is all..?" Mrs. Kroger inquired.

"Yes."

"Then please sign here and here," Mrs. Kroger said indicating where they should sign. Giles and Willow took the papers and quickly signed them. Mrs. Kroger then turns to Dawn.

"Dawn, I need you to sign here."

"Why?"

"So, that everyone knows you have agreed to this. And technically it is your house, so I have to have your permission to rent it out."

"Oh, okay. Where do I need to sign?" Dawn asked.

"Right here," Mrs. Kroger pointed to the line where Dawn should sign her name. Dawn took the papers and signed them, pushing them back to Mrs. Kroger when finished. Mrs. Kroger placeed the papers back in the file and pulled out two keys. She handed one each to Giles and Willow.

"Those are your keys to the house. They open both the front door and back door. Everything should be just as it was left last month. Oh, yes, except the attic. There is a lock on it and it is not to be entered by anyone. It has all of the personal effects from the Summers stored there. So I would ask that you not try to enter it. All appliances and furniture are included in the rental agreement. However, if something were to happen to them it will be your responsibility to replace them," Mrs. Kroger informed them.

"Is that all?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Kroger said standing and leading them from the conference room and into the waiting room. "Dawn, it was a pleasure to see you again. Mr. Giles, Ms. Rosenberg. Spike," Mrs. Kroger noded to each of them as they walked past her.

"C'mon, Dawn. Let's get you back to the Jones's," Spike said to Dawn.

"Spike, how are you planning to get Dawn home? It is rather bright out," Giles inquired.

"Sewers. How else did think I was going to do it?"

"Really. How about if I take her home?" Giles asked.

"That okay with you Dawn?" 

Dawn looks at Spike and noticed the mischevious glint in his eye, so she nods her head.

"Okay, Rupert. Just be careful with her," Spike said looking at Giles. He turned to look at Dawn. "I'll be by later okay, Bit?"

"Sure, Spike," Dawn gave him a quick hug and watched as he ran towards the closest sewer.

"Come, Dawn, let us depart. You will have to give me directions because I do not know where your foster home is," Giles said walking toward the door.

Dawn followed him and Willow out to his car. She got in the front seat. Giles started the car and followed the route Dawn gave him. Shortly, he pulled up in front of a typical Sunnydale home. The door opened and a blue demon walked out.

"Dawn, we need to leave right now," Giles said slightly panicking.

"Why?"

"There's a demon walking out of that house."

"I know. That's Mr. Jones. He's my foster father. Geez, Giles, chill."

"You are telling me that your foster family are demons. Have you completely lost your mind?" Giles asked incredously.

"Sure. They're very nice people. And this way Spike can come visit when he wants. They even have sewer access. What's the big?" Dawn asked snickering.

"I am afraid I will have to report Mrs. Kroger for purposely placing you in an unsafe enviroment."

"Go ahead. But you should know it was her supervisor who suggested the Jones's to her. He thought they would be the perfect spot for me due to my sister saving them."

"Buffy saved demons," Giles said.

"Yes. From what I understand quite frequently. How do you not know this? I mean, aren't you her watcher? Didn't she report to you every night after patrol?"

"Well, yes, but she never said that some of the "people" she saved were demons. I would never have approved of that."

"Guess Buffy was smarter than you then. She is quite well respected among the peaceful demons. Geez, Giles get out more," Dawn huffed as she exited the car.

"Giles, you're not just gonna let Dawn go are you?" Willow questioned.

"I have no choice but I will be keeping a close eye on things. I cannot imagine what Mrs. Kroger and her supervisior were thinking placing Dawn in a demon's home."

"Me and Xander will help. Maybe I can cast a protection spell to help protect Dawn," Willow suggested.

"No, I do not think we need to go that far. We will just have to make sure the demon's are not trying anything. Be more vigilant on patrol. That kind of stuff. I am certain that Dawn is more than likely perfectly safe where she is at."

"Giles, how can you say that?"

"To begin with I doubt evil demons would ever sign up to be foster parents to a human child. Even if the only signed up to get to Dawn that would make no sense because they could not be sure that Dawn would be placed in their home. In addition Dawn is friends with Spike and, in case you forgot, Spike can hurt demons. So, in truth, there would be no real reason to worry about Dawn's placement in the demons home," Giles finished explaining as they pulled into the driveway on Revello.

"Okay. I guess I see your point. But would it hurt to research protection spells just in case?"

"No. We might need them for ourselves one day. We cannot expect Spike to protect us forever. Eventually, either social services will find Mr. Summers, the chip will stop working, or us or Dawn will die. If Spike stays to keep the hellmouth safe until Dawn dies we would not have a problem but in all the other scenerios I presume Spike will leave as soon as he possibly could."

"So researching protection spells it is," Willow said as she walked in the door.

**************

A few days later Xander and Anya entered The Bronze for a double date with Willow and Tara. Anya headed toward the table while Xander went to the bar to get their drinks. As he approached he saw a blond head he recognized.

"Here looking at all the meals you can't eat, Captain Peroxide," Xander snarked walking up to Spike.

"No, I'm here watching Dawn and Janice on their date but not a date."

"Huh?"

"Too complicated for you, Droopy Boy? Dawn and Janice are here with some guys from school and I'm chaproning," Spike explained.

"Why?"

"Why!? Well, probably because their too young to be here alone."

"No, I meant, why are you their chaprone?" Xander asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, because your Spike. You know, evil, souless, thing. Why would any sane human being allow you to chaprone anyone?"

"Because Janice's mom couldn't and Dawn's foster family trusts me. Now, toddle along back to Demon Girl like a good little puppy."

"I don't know what kind of thrall you have on Mrs. Kroger but it won't work on me. I think you need to leave."

"Are you going to take care of Dawn and Janice?"

"No, their both old enough to be out by themselves."

"Yeah, kind of figured you wouldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xander asked.

"Didn't see you caring all that much when Dawn's sister died."

"Of course, I care that Buffy's dead. But life goes on."

"Yes, you care that she's dead but you don't give a fuck about Dawn," Spike said.

"I love Dawn. How can you say different?"

"Not enough to prevent her from going into a foster home. Not enough to worry about her safety being out alone or with just Janice after dark in Sunnydale. Yeah, you just love her so much," Spike stood and turned away from Xander, "If you'll excuse me I have a vamp to dust and a couple of teenagers to chaprone."

Spike walked away from Xander and out the door of The Bronze following the vamp and his meal into the alley.

*************

Xander walked up to the table where Anya, Willow, and Tara are waiting.

"What took so long?" Anya asked.

"Spike was at the bar."

"Why is he here?" Willow asked.

"He said he's chaperoning Dawn and Janice. I just can't understand why though."

"Where's Janice's mom or Dawn's foster parents?" Willow asked.

"Don't know. But I don't know why they need a chaprone. I mean they are 15 now. We certainly didn't need one at that age. What's so special about them? Then, Captian Peroxide had the nerve to tell me I didn't care about Dawn just because I didn't stop her from going into foster care. Can you believe that?"

"Do you want me to answer all your questions or just one?" Willow asked.

"Well, I understand why Dawn shouldn't be out alone after dark," Anya said.

Everyone turns to look at her like she's crazy waiting for her answer. After a few minutes Xander can't wait any longer.

"Okay, Ahn, why shouldn't Dawn be out alone?"

"Oh, because she's still the Key. I mean, it's not like it will ever go away."

"And..." Willow interjected.

"There could be others out there who would want to use her. I'm sure Glory's not the only misplaced God around," Anya responded looking around at all the faces at the table. Willow looked lost in thought. Tara was simply nodding her head in agreement. Xander looked even more confused than before.

"So your saying another God could try to use Dawn as the Key. Maybe it's for the best that she's in foster care and not around any of us."

"I just...I mean...I had no idea. I didn't even think about Dawn still being the Key. I guess I thought it just went away with Glory's death. Why didn't Giles say anything? I mean, he had to know," Willow babbled.

"Oh, I'm not sure Giles realizes it. I'm sure there is very little reliable information on trans-dimensional keys in his books. Or in the Council's books now that I think about it."

"Huh?" Xander said.

"Most people have never even heard of trans-dimensional keys, why would they need to write anything down about them. I think, at one point, D'Hoffryn mentioned one that exsisted over 3000 years ago, just in passing. They are very rare and hard to find but usually they are completely used up to open a dimension."

"And if they're not used to open a dimension?" Tara asked.

"Eventually, Dawn will learn how to control it and will be able to open a dimensional portal without dying. Although, that will take years."

"What happens when Dawn dies?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. I've only ever heard of the one other Key and that one was used to open a portal to an alternate dimension so he died. He didn't have access to his powers yet. Come on Xander. I want to dance," Anya said pulling Xander onto the dance floor.

*************

Spike moved away from the table the Scoobies were talking at. He had seen them all huddled together when he'd come back in from dusting that vamp. He wanted to know what they were saying. He scanned the crowd looking for Dawn and Janice and saw them standing at the railing of the balcony talking to each other. He slowly maked his way upstairs staying out of sight and stopped once he was within hearing range.

"There's no way Spike would allow me out alone on Halloween," Dawn said.

"Just tell him your at my house. He'll never know the difference."

"He'll know. He knows everything."

"Nobody knows everything. Plus how do you know he'll know. Just tell him your foster parents are doing something with you for halloween. He'll think your with them and won't even be suspicous. Come on. You have go with me. Zack and Justin are just so dreamy. You just have to go."

"We'll see. That's all I'm saying. Now, come on, let's go find Spike. It's time to get home," Dawn said turning away from watching the bodies on the dance floor. Her and Janice started walking towards the stairs. They walked right past Spike who had backed into a dark corner. He lightly chuckled to himself.

"Think you're going to put one over on me, Little Bit, you have another thing coming," he said following them down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he headed in the opposite direction from the girls and circled around reaching the bar before either of them. He sat and pretended to be looking around when Dawn and Janice approach him.

"Hey, Spike," Dawn said walking up to him.

"You ready to go girls? It's ten till ten and Janice needs to be home by 10," Spike said standing and leading the girls towards the door. He walked them to his car and both got in. Then he got in and drove away never realizing that they we being watched the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A couple of days after the outing at The Bronze, Spike walked into the Jones' house to see Dawn. As he went to head up to her room, Mr. Jones stepped out and grabbed his attention.

"Spike, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, mate. What's up? Nibblet giving you problems?"

"No, nothing like that. Dawn is delightful. I was on my way home from work the other night and I thought I felt someone following me, but, when I looked I couldn't see anyone. I've felt something similar a couple more times since then. I thought I should mention it to you, seeing as Dawn is who and what she is."

"Do you know if it was demon or human?" Spike asked, knowing that one of the powers of a Seriwhcs demon was an ability to sense the life force of others and distinguish between them.

"It was human."

"I'll keep an eye out," Spike said, turning to continue up the stairs. He then realized exactly what Mr. Jones said. "Hey, what did you say about Dawn?"

"What?"

"You said 'as Dawn is who and what she is'. What do mean?"

"Well, she's the Slayer's sister and the Key," Mr. Jones replied, as if Spike should know who Dawn was.

"No," Mr. Jones looked at Spike funny, "she is the Slayer's sister but she's not the Key anymore. That left when Glory did."

"No it didn't. Dawn will always be the Key. Unless she doesn't live long enough to learn to use her powers. If Glory had used Dawn to open her portal, then she wouldn't be the Key, but she didn't."

"No, no, no. Dawn is a normal human girl."

"I'm sorry, Spike. I thought you knew this. Especially with Anyanka hanging around with you guys."

"So what will happen if Dawn survives long enough to learn to use her powers?" Spike asked.

"Well, she will be able to perform magic and open stable portals to different dimensions. Oh yeah, and since the Key is immortal she will never grow old or die."

"Thanks for the info. I'll keep my eyes open for your stalker. Maybe one night I'll follow you home and see if we can't catch him out." Spike said finishing his trip up the stairs. He travelled down the hallway painted a boring beige color and knocked on Dawn's door.

"Come in," Dawn yelled from inside. Spike opened the door and walked into her room. She was sitting on her bed with school books spread all around her. ‘She sure doesn't look anything like the powerful Key Mr. Jones described’, thought Spike. ‘She looks like she always has to him: Dawn Summers; little sister to the Slayer.’

"Hey Bit. You want to take a walk with me? I have something at my crypt I want to show you."

"Sure, Spike. Let me pick up my books and tell Mrs. Jones I'm leaving," Dawn said, as she began packing up her books and stuffing them into her backpack. "Okay, come on, Spike."

Spike followed Dawn back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Jones was just finishing up the dishes from supper and turned when they walked in.

"Hello, Spike. It's nice to see you again. Did Mr. Jones talk to you?"

"Yes, he stopped me on my way in."

"Good, good."

"Mrs. Jones, I'm going out for a bit with Spike, okay?" Dawn said.

"Sure...go...have a good time. Just be back by 10," Mrs. Jones said waving her away.

"Thanks. And I'll be back on time."

Dawn and Spike headed out the door and into the night. The sun had just set so there were still plenty of people on the streets, but the two didn't attract attention from any of them. They continued to walk, heading towards Restfield and Spike's crypt.

"So, what's at your crypt?" Dawn finally broke the comfortable silence.

"It's a surprise. So, you'll just have to wait until we get there." 

"Aww, c'mon, Spike. What is it? What is it? Please," Dawn made shameless puppy eyes at him trying to get him to tell her. He just looked at her and gave a little smirk.

"Nope, not telling."

"Spiiike."

"Nope," Spike said. By this time they had almost reached his crypt. Dawn was walking a little ahead of Spike and turned back towards him.

"Pretty please with blood on top."

"Nope, we're almost there so I think you can wait a few more minutes. Don't you?"

"Nuh uh. Just tell me. It's not anything gross, is it?"

"Dawn, you wound me. Would I bring you to my crypt to show you something gross?" Spike asked, as he approached his door and held it open for Dawn to enter. He walked in and closed the door behind him, "C'mon, Bit. It's downstairs."

Dawn followed Spike over to the hole in the floor, and then down the ladder. Once down there, she looked around for a place to sit and saw only the bed. She flopped down on it and looked at Spike. He seemed to be thinking really hard about something.

"Spike, I thought you had a surprise for me?"

"Sorry, I was woolgathering. Hold on a sec," He said, as he walked around and into a small cave off the main room. He came back out, holding something in his hands and stepped toward Dawn slowly. Dawn looked at what he had in his hands and let out a squeal that made Spike wince.

"Oh my god. He's so adorable. Where'd you get him?"

"Won it at poker the other night. I sold the rest, but kept this one for you. I thought you might like him," Spike said, as he handed an orange and white striped kitten with bright blue eyes to her.

"What's his name?"

"Don't know."

"You haven't named it yet?"

"I got him for you, so I figured you should name him."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna have to think of a good name for him."

Spike watched Dawn play with the kitten on the bed for a bit before he sat down next to her. He cleared his throat to get her attention, and once he was sure he had it he began to speak.

"Dawn," he began, immediately grabbing her attention, "I learned something tonight. Something I spent the whole walk over here trying to decide if I should tell you. I almost didn't, but it's pretty important and I think you should know it. And, after what happened last time I don't want to make the same mistakes as your sister."

"Spike, what is it?"

"Okay, you know how we thought your keyness disappeared with Glory," Spike watched as Dawn nodded, "Well it didn't. You are still the Key. I know some of what that means but I need you to tell me how much you want to know, right now. If you don't want to know everything I know, that's fine."

"No, Spike. I can't be the Key. Glory's gone so there's no need for a key. I can't be the key anymore. It's just not possible," Dawn cried, getting more and more worked up. Spike scooted towards her and she fell into his arms, crying into his chest. After a while, she sat up and looked at Spike.

"Better now?"

"Yeah. It's just, if I'm still the Key Buffy died for nothing. There was no reason for any of it."

"No, Buffy died to save you and the whole soddin’ world. The portal had to be closed. She didn't die for nothing," Spike said, trying his best to make her understand that Buffy's death wasn't her fault. Dawn noticed the looked on his face. It was one she had seen many times over the summer.

"It's not your fault either. If I'm not to blame, then neither are you. We both did the best we could at the time. Nobody could expect anything more from us."

"You're right. Okay, now that the pity party is over, how much do want to know?"

"I don't want to know any of it, but I should probably know all of it. So tell me," she said, bracing herself for the worst. She knew it was more than likely that it wouldn't be all hearts and flowers.

"You are the Key, and will always be the Key, as long as you survive long enough to learn how to use your powers. At some point, more than likely in the next few years, you will be able to tap into your Key powers and do magic and open stable portals to other dimensions," Spike told her.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. You're immortal," Dawn gasped, as Spike finished his sentence. She was reeling from all the information.

"So, what you're saying is I am going to live forever. I won't age, and will have to watch everyone around me die. What am I gonna do? How will I ever survive knowing that everybody I meet will die long before I do?"

"Not everyone. I'll be here. I promised ‘til the end of the world and I meant it."

"You can't guarantee that."

"You're right I can't but I'll try as hard as can for as long as I can."

Dawn crawled into Spike's lap and he just held her until it was time for her to go home.

*************

The day before Halloween, Dawn and Janice were at the mall looking around and hanging out when Dawn heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Riley walking towards her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up, telling Janice she'd meet her in the store.

"Dawn, how have you been?" Riley asked.

"I'm fine. What are you doing in town?"

"My unit just got in last night. We came back to help out in Sunnydale for a bit."

"That's nice that you're willing to help," Dawn replied, turning to walk away.

"Dawn...um...so how are your foster parents treating you?" 

"They're very nice people."

"Well, that's good. That you found a nice family to take you in. So, are you here alone?"

"No, I'm with Janice," Dawn answered slowly, feeling kind of creeped out by all the attention Riley was focusing on her. She looked around and saw Janice motioning at her, "Well, I have to go. It's been nice seeing you. Bye."

Dawn turned and hurried into the store. She stayed back but watched from the window as Riley wandered away.

"So, who's the creepy old guy?"

"Just one of Buffy's exes."

"I thought you said that her ex left town?"

"Yeah, but I guess he's visiting for awhile. Oh, well, what did you want me to look at?" Dawn asked turning towards Janice, and dismissing Riley from her thoughts.

*************

It was finally Halloween night and Spike was taking Dawn to Janice's house. They walked down the street in comfortable silence for a while, before Dawn remembered the meeting from the day before.

"Hey, you'll never guess who I saw at the mall yesterday?"

"Who?"

"No, you have to guess," Dawn said. She was walking a little ahead of Spike and turned around to face him.

"Hmm, let's see, the Watcher?"

"No. It's somebody you would never expect."

"Oh, I know Janice," Spike snarked at her. Dawn just rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, of course, I saw her. I went to the mall with her. No, it was Riley. I guess his units in town to help out for a bit."

"Really, so Captain Cardboard came back to help."

"Yep," Dawn said, "but it was kind weird. He kept talking to me like it was normal for us to talk to each other. You saw the way him and Angel treated me at the funeral. That was pretty much the way he treated me through his whole relationship with Buffy."

"So, he was acting weird. Riley-weird or going-to-vamp-whorehouses weird?" 

"Just Riley-weird, as far as I could tell, but I was in a public place. It's not like he tried to enter my house. Oh god, wouldn't that just be funny if he got vamped and nobody noticed?" Dawn said between giggles at the thought.

"No, that would not be funny. And if you see him, I don't want you alone with him. Make sure there's always others around. Even if you have to walk into a store or whatever."

'Okay, okay. No being alone with Riley. We're here. I'll see you later Spike," Dawn said, heading up the path to Janice's house. She looked back, and gave a wave as she was let in. 

Spike turned and walked down the street until he was out of sight. Then he carefully headed back towards Janice's and hid behind a tree in her neighbor's yard. He waited for Dawn and Janice to appear and followed them. They walked down the street talking to each other and giggling like the little girls they were. After a couple of blocks they met up with a couple of boys. Spike carefully shrunk the distance so he could hear what they were saying and realized these boys weren't quite alive anymore. 

"Dawn!" Spike yelled, quickly catching up to her and Janice. 

"Spike, um, what are you doing here?"

"Following you. You and Janice need to be heading back to her house now."

"But we were just gonna go hang out at the park with these guys. Please," Dawn pleaded even throwing in some puppy eyes and a pout.

"Dawn, you two need to go back inside right this very minute. I want to have a talk with your little friends here."

That's when Dawn realized he hadn't called her a single nickname yet. She knew he was really mad at her. She turned to try and convince Janice to head back to her house.

"C'mon, let's go."

"But I don't want to. He's not your dad or your foster parents so why do you or I have to listen to him? If you want to continue to be treated like a 4 year that's fine. But I don't have to."

"Janice, please let's just go," Dawn begged not wanting to piss Spike off even more than he already was.

"No, I'm staying," Janice said, radiating teenage righteousness.

"Bit," Spike interrupted their argument, "just move back because the boys are starting to get antsy. It seems Janice is about to experience life on the Hellmouth."

"Spike, what...," Dawn trailed off after looking behind him to see the two boys in game face and trying to sneak up on Spike. She quickly pulled Janice back.

"What? What's wrong with their faces?"

"Nothing, but we really need to move away now."

At that moment the fledges attack Spike from behind. But, he was too quick for them and turned so they ran into each other.

"Don't worry once we drain you, we'll take good care of the girls," One of them taunted Spike, while the other tried sneaking up from behind.

"You two are an embarrassment to your species," Spike said, before grabbing the fledge behind him and snapping his neck. He really didn't have time to play with them.

"Oh my god. Dawn he killed him," Janice cried, backing away from Spike with wide frightened eyes.

Spike just rolled his eyes, grabbed a stake from the pocket of his duster and slammed it home into the heart of the one standing around confused. He then leaned down, and did the same to the one on the ground.

"Where did they go?"

With a sigh Spike turned towards the girls, "Janice, they were vampires."

"Vamp...ires?"

"Yes," Dawn decided this was her responsibility because Janice was her friend, "Sunnydale is the home to a lot of vampires and other demons. They live here because the town was built on top of what's called a Hellmouth. The Hellmouth is exactly what it sounds like."

"Your joking right? Vampires and demons aren't real. This is all just magic tricks. You told Spike about sneaking out tonight and decided to teach me a lesson. I should have known you'd be too chicken to actually do it. Too afraid of being caught. I'm going home. Don't follow me," Janice said storming off back towards her house.

"But...," Dawn yelled after her.

"'M sorry. I tried to get her away."

"I know. She'll cool off in a few days. Since you’re here, you might as well walk me back home."

"C'mon. If you're lucky, you'll even make it there in one piece."

"I'm really sorry about lying to you," Dawn began.

"I'm not mad you lied to me. You were just being a teenager. But you are not a normal teenager. Did you forget about what we discussed the other day? You need to be more careful."

"You could always teach me to fight. Then, I wouldn't have to always depend on someone to save me."

Spike and Dawn began walking towards the Jones' house. He was thinking about what Dawn had said about learning to fight.

"You're right. I think I should teach you to fight. You’re special, and I definitely don't want something to happen to you because I'm not there."

"Yes," Dawn squealed, dancing around. Spike was glad to see the genuine smile on her face after the last few months. It looked like Dawn was finally coming out the other side of losing both her Mom and Buffy. They reached Dawn's house, and Spike followed her in. Dawn headed straight to her room, but Mr. Jones motioned for Spike to step into the living room.

"What's up?" Spike asked.

"I was followed again on my way home last night. It was human, but I still didn't see anything."

"Do you work tonight?"

"No, not until tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll wait down the street from where you work, and follow you."

"Thanks, Spike. Now, what is Dawn doing back here? I thought she was spending the night with her friend," Mr. Jones asked.

"Don't let her know I told you, but they were actually sneaking out to see some boys. Just the usual candy corn mischief most teenagers pull everywhere. Except Dawn didn't take into account that she lives on a Hellmouth. Their dates for the evening were more interested in what ran through their veins, than in what was under their clothes."

"You took care of them, I assume?"

"Right quick like. Couldn't take no chances with the Bit and her little friend there. Then, we tried to explain to her friend about Sunnydale, but she didn't want to listen."

"I heard her ask Dawn once, when she came over, why we had blue skin. Dawn told her we were in a theater production of "Avatar". I found it quite funny," Mr. Jones said, laughing again at the memory.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Tell Dawn I'll stop by sometime tomorrow and see how she is," Spike said as he walked out the door.

Spike was semi-patrolling on his way back to Restfield when he heard a scream and then what sounded like a scuffle. He followed the sounds to an alley a couple blocks away and just stood there watching. He could see a person in the shadows fighting a fledge. The person staked the fledge, and turned towards Spike.

"So, still in town I see?"

"Yeah, but you knew I was, same as I knew you had returned last week," Spike said as Angel walked out of the shadows.

"Why are you still in town? Shouldn't you have toddled off to see your Ripe Wicked Plum by now."

"Tell you same thing I told Doc. Made a promise to a lady."

"Oh, well, that does explain quite a few things. How long have been trying to take what's mine?" Angel asked snidely.

"Slayer wasn't yours, Angelus. Wasn't Riley's anymore, either. But, none of that really matters now does it?"

"More mine than his," Angel said, then sighed, "but you're right. Doesn't really matter now anyways. So what _are_ you still doing in town?"

"Told Buffy I'd protect Nibblet ‘til the end of the world, and I plan on doing just that. Well, see ya later, Peaches," Spike said, and wandered off into the night towards Restfield. Finally, he reached his crypt and went inside.

*************

The next night, he waited a couple of blocks away from where Mr. Jones worked. Shortly after 10:00, he saw him walk out the door. He waited for him to get about a block ahead, and then began following him. He walked casually down the street, looking like he was just out for a stroll. He figured he was far enough away, that nobody should realize he was following Mr. Jones. He followed him all the way home, and just continued walking past the house. Wouldn't do to go in. He finally stopped at a demon bar a couple blocks away. He went in and ordered a couple of drinks while he waited for enough time to pass. An hour later he left and headed to the Jones'.

"Spike, come in," Mrs. Jones said, when she answered the door, "You here to see Dawn?"

"Not yet, but I'll stop by her room before I leave," Spike said, as Mr. Jones entered the room.

"So did you see anyone?"

"No, at least nobody obviously following you. If they were there, they’re very good. I felt Angelus for a bit, but I expected to since he's in town to help out. But, I didn't see anybody who looked like they were following you."

"Well, they were they. And it was the same person. Damn, I don't know what to do. I wouldn't have even noticed if it wasn't the same person every time. I don't like this," Mr. Jones said.

"Don't worry, mate. I'll keep a look out and make sure to swing by each night until this is solved. I wouldn't worry too much about it though. I'm gonna head up and see Dawn, then leave. Do you want to try again tomorrow? Maybe I'll see someone I saw tonight, and just didn't realize it was him."

"That sounds like a good idea. I think maybe we should continue this every night until we figure it out."

"Sure," Spike said, heading up the stairs. He walked down the hallway and knocked on Dawn's door. He heard her get up and head towards it.

"Spike, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Everything’s fine. I just stopped in to talk about when I was going to teach you how to fight and where."

"So when and where?"

"I figure we can start tomorrow after school. Where, would be at a gym around the corner. I asked a friend of mine to let us borrow a room 3 times a week for an hour."

"Cool, I can't wait. So what's the name of this place?" Dawn asked.

"It's Joe's Gym over on Albert. I'll meet you there at 4."

"But how are you gonna get there?"

"It's got sewer access. Don't be late. I'm gonna get going so you can get some sleep. See ya tomorrow, Nib," Spike said, as he walked out the door. He quickly left and headed out to wander the streets of Sunnydale. He spent hours walking around staking the few fledges he found. 'Guess Peaches is doing a good job,' he thought. Usually, by this time in the year, everybody was back from summer vacation. 

Spike looked at the sky, and judged it to be about 3:00, so he decided it was time to head to his crypt. Just as he approached the entrance, he heard something rustling in the bushes. He decided to play it safe, and sneak around and see what was going on. He carefully made his way inside the cemetery, and took a circuitous route to get behind a different set of bushes. As he peeked out, he saw a man dressed in camouflage fighting with a Gnorlack demon. He watched as the man pulled a gun and shot him in the head. The man pulled a walkie-talkie off his belt and pressed the button.

"RF to Base, I've finished with the Gnorlack. Moving onto next target."

"Base to RF, pack it in for the night. We'll start back up tomorrow."

"Copy Base," Riley responded. Spike knew who he was the minute he began speaking. He decided it might be better to avoid him so turned around and headed back towards his crypt.

*************

Over the next couple of weeks, Dawn and Spike met at Joe's three times a week. Dawn was coming along great in her fighting. She could now throw a proper punch and knew a few dirty tricks. Since Spike knew someday she'd have access to her magic he wasn't worried about teaching her a bunch of fancy fighting moves. He just wanted her to have something besides magic to protect herself. It was now the middle of November, and dusk was earlier so Spike could walk her home. He was just getting ready to leave after dropping her off, when the phone rang and Mrs. Jones said it was for Dawn.

"Hello. Yes, Mrs. Kroger. Of course. Thursday at 4:00. That's fine. I'm sure he can. Yes, I'll tell him. He's standing right here. We just got back. Okay. Bye," Dawn hung up and turned to Spike, "That was Mrs. Kroger. It seems Giles wants to meet with her about the lease for the house. Can you take me to meet her on Thursday?"

"Of course, Bit. I'll meet you here with the car at about 3:30. See you later," Spike said walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Dawn and Spike walked into Social Services on Thursday and saw Willow and Giles sitting in the reception area. They took seats a little bit away and waited for Mrs. Kroger. 

"So, Dawn, how have you been?" Giles asked.

"Fine," Dawn answered shortly.

Thankfully, Mrs. Kroger came through the doors just then.

"If you will all follow me."

Dawn, Spike, Giles, & Willow followed Mrs. Kroger into the same conference room they had used before. Everyone choose a seat and sat down. 

"Mr. Giles, you wished to speak to Dawn and I about something?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kroger. I will need to be removed from the lease agreement."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"I have been summoned back to England to explain what has transpired in the last few months. I have no intentions of returning once my business is concluded."

"But aren't you needed here? What about research and stuff?"

"Angel has Wesley to do research for when it is needed. My role in Sunnydale ended when the Slayer ceased to exist. Mr. Travers has requested a full accounting of what happened last spring."

"So, we need to draw up another lease without your name," Mrs. Kroger interjected before the conversation could get out of control, "Give me a moment and I will get the paperwork and be back."

Mrs. Kroger left the room and an uncomfortable silence fell. Finally, Spike couldn't take it any longer.

"So, I ran into Angel a few weeks ago. How long has he been back in town?"

"Oh, Angel, Cordy, and Wes have been here about a month or so. Once they closed up their cases in L.A. they returned to help out," Willow volunteered.

"And Riley? What about him?"

"Riley is not here. I know Giles asked him about staying but his unit just couldn't. They had a mission that they were in the middle of that had to be finished."

"Strange, I could swear I saw him about 2 weeks ago in the cemetery. Oh well, I must of been wrong," Spike said.

"But...," Dawn said.

"No," Spike interrupted, giving Dawn a look neither of the other two saw, "I must be getting senile in my old age."

Mrs. Kroger walked back into the room before the conversation could go any further. She walked back to her seat at the head of the table, sat down, and addressed the group.

"Here is the revised rental agreement. I just need Miss Rosenberg to sign here," she said pointing to to where Willow needed to sign. Willow took the papers and signed where she needed to, then handed them back to Mrs. Kroger.

"Is that all you need?" Willow asked.

"Yes. Everything is in order otherwise. If don't need anything else...?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you for your time. It was a pleasure to see you again Dawn. If you will excuse me," Giles said as he stood and left the room with Willow following.

"Dawn, how have you been?"

"Just fine, Mrs. Kroger. Spike's been teaching me how to defend myself and the Jones' are really great. The only problem is that Janice, my best friend, found out a couple of weeks ago about Sunnydale and hasn't spoken to me since."

"What happened?"

"Uh...um...well...," Dawn stumbled, wondering how she was going to explain sneaking out to meet with vampire boys.

"The two of 'em snuck out and met with some less than living boys. I followed 'em and dusted the boys, which is what Janice saw. That's why I decided to start teaching Dawn some self-defense," Spike said.

"So nothing more terrible than normal teenage shenanigans? Okay. Well, it's been good to see you both. I'll walk you out," Mrs. Kroger said, as she led them from the room and back out to the waiting room and watched them climb into Spike's car.

*************

The next afternoon, Spike was running a little late as he entered Joe's through the sewer and headed upstairs to the training room. Halfway up the stairs he stopped and sniffed, before taking off at a desperate run. When he made it into the main part of the gym he saw Joe lying dead behind the counter and could hear nothing coming from the training room in the back. He cautiously approached the back room and entered. Everything seemed to have been broken. There were pieces of stuffing from the workout bag interspersed with broken pieces of wood.

Spike turned and ran back to the basement, then through the sewers to a grate by the Jones'. He quickly lifted the manhole cover and dashed towards the door, not even stopping to knock. Mrs. Jones came running in from the kitchen to see what the problem was.

"Is she here?"

"Is who here? Spike, what's going on?"

"Dawn. Is she here?" Spike asked.

"No, she left to met you about 20 minutes ago. Why?"

"Got to the gym a few minutes late. Walked in and Joe's dead and the training room looks like a Fyarl demon had a meltdown. I was hoping she was late today."

"Oh, god. Let me call my husband. He'll help you look for her," Mrs. Jones said reaching for the phone on the kitchen wall.

"You do that I'm gonna see if Willow can do a locator spell. If he can help, have him met me at the Magic Box out back. Tell him to be careful," Spike said on his way out the door. He dashed back to the sewer and ran towards Revello as fast as he could. Once there he repeated his mad dash to the door but didn't just rush in. He pounded on the door until he heard someone inside head toward it.

"Spike, what's going on?" Tara asked taking in his slightly hysterical appearance.

"Dawn's been kidnapped. Can I talk to Willow?"

"Sure, just a minute," Tara answered, turning around to yell for Willow. She turned back towards Spike and said, "It'll be just a minute. She was getting dressed when I came down."

Willow came down the stairs then, and came to stand beside Tara.

"Willow I need you to do a locator spell. Dawn's missing."

"Are you sure she isn't just out with friends and you're overreacting?" Willow asked.

"Yes. We were supposed to meet at Joe's to train this afternoon. I was running late but when I got there Joe was dead and the training room was trashed. And before you ask, I already checked her foster parents house. Janice hasn't spoken to her since Halloween. And if she was going there, she would have left a message. C'mon, I need to find her," Spike said impatiently.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the Magic Box. Give us a few minutes to get there. Do you have something of Dawn's we can use?"

"Yeah, I ran up to her room when I checked to see if she was there. I'll meet you there," Spike said as he took off from the porch and headed straight for the sewers. It took him a few minutes to reach the Magic Box, and when he did he ran right in the back door.

Anya was just finishing up with a customer and Xander was sitting at the table looking over some paperwork for work. Giles was finishing up with the books in the office. All three were surprised when Spike came crashing into the front of the shop from the training room.

"Spike, what on earth is wrong with you?" Giles asked.

"Dawn's missing. I think she's been kidnapped. Red and Glinda are their way to do a locator spell."

"Oh my, well, of course we'll do everything we can to help."

"Mr. Jones is on his way over also. He can help find her if we get close enough."

"Really, how?"

"He can sense others and not just demons. He's lived with her long enough that he should be able to sense her easier than most," Spike explained just as Willow and Tara walked into the Magic Box.

"Good, you're here. What do you have of Dawn's?"

"Here," Spike said handing over one of her shirts.

"This is perfect, just give me a minute and we'll have a location."

Tara grabbed some spell ingredients and handed them to Willow. Willow began muttering over a map of Sunnydale. Mr. Jones slipped into the Magic Box from the alley out back. Just as Willow finished up the spell, Riley came walking in the front door. The map of Sunnydale lit up like a christmas tree.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Willow said.

"Well, where is she?"

"I don't know. Wherever she is is being shielded by magic. It's probably a diffusing spell."

"Try again," Spike said walking closer to Willow just as Riley approached from the front.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"Oh, Riley, Dawn's missing and we're trying to find her. How long you been back in town for?" Xander asked.

"Just got back today. My unit can stay for a couple of weeks until we're shipped out again."

"That's cool, man. Hey, we should...," Xander trailed off as Spike attacked Riley.

"Good lord. Spike, Spike, you have to stop. I know you're upset but beating up Riley is not going to help."

"Giles, that's the least of our worries. Spike chip is gone," Xander screamed.

"I suspected as much already, Xander. Now help me restrain him so we can get some answers," Giles said. He and Xander cautiously approached Spike and tried to grab his arms but they just wound up getting thrown aside. 

Mr. Jones reached for one of Spike's arms and held it back. Fortunately, Angel and Wesley walked into the shop just then.

"Angel, can you please help Mr. Jones remove Spike from Riley?"

Angel grabbed Spike's other arm and between the demons they managed to remove him from Riley. Spike struggled in their grasp still trying to get to Riley. Finally, he sagged when he realized they weren't going to let him go.

"Where is she?"

"What are you talking about Spike?" Giles asked.

"He smells like Dawn. He’s seen her in the last few hours and I want to know what the bloody pillock has done with her," Spike practically snarled.

"Are you sure?"

"He's right Giles," Angel said, "I can smell it too. And even if I don't agree with Spike's methods, I do think we need to find where Finn has taken her."

"He's also the one who has been following me home from work each night for the last 3 weeks," Mr. Jones told them.

By this time, the Scoobies were looking at Riley like he was dirty. 

"What? How can you believe them, they're just demons? I mean, you guys know me? I wouldn't do anything to hurt Dawn."

"He's lying," came from Spike, Angel, and Mr. Jones.

"Willow, find the ingredients for a truth spell," Giles said.

Willow rushed around the shop and grabbed what she needed, while Angel and Wesley tied Riley to a chair. They all watched as a blue glow surrounded him. Then Giles stepped forward and began asking questions.

"What is your name?"

"Riley Finn."

"And where are you?"

"The Magic Box in Sunnydale, California."

"And how long have you been in Sunnydale, California?"

"My unit has been here for a month," Riley answered robotically.

"And what is your mission?"

"To detain the Key so we can tap into her power source."

"And who told you about the Key?"

"Xander did when he called to tell me Buffy had given her life for it."

Everyone turned to look at Xander, who looked at the ground sheepishly.

"What? I thought Buffy already told him."

"Now, where is Dawn?"

"She's with Major Ellis and Graham Miller in the Initiative caves."

"Thank you, Riley," Giles said.

The Scoobies, Angel, Wesley, Spike, and Mr. Jones walked away from Riley and began talking about what needed to be done to get Dawn back. Ideas were thrown out, right and left, until Willow came up with the idea of letting Riley lead them right to her. She would do a tracking spell and the rest could follow him back to the caves and straight to Dawn.

"Giles, don't we need to discuss Spike's chiplessness?" Xander asked.

"No, I presume he had the chip removed shortly after Buffy's death. He has not been feeding from humans and I seriously doubt he will begin now. Although, we may want to be a little more vigilant with Mr. Finn until he leaves Sunnydale again. Unless, of course, Spike would promise not to eat him."

"Fine," Spike sighed, "I won't eat Finn as long as he is in Sunnydale. And yes, the chip's been gone for months now. Can't exactly protect Dawn if I can't fight back, and now I'm thinking it's a good thing."

"Alright, everyone gather weapons and we'll go rescue Dawn," Giles said. The group broke up to gather all the weapons that were sitting around the Magic Box. It was decided that Tara and Anya would wait at the store. The rest began filling out behind the bespelled Riley Finn, who had no idea he was leading them straight to Dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spike and Angel were in the back of the group following Riley watching for anything suspicious. 

"So, how long has the chip been out, Spike?" Angel asked.

"Since about three days after the funeral. Dawn knew when and why I left. Promised to keep her safe ‘til the end of the world."

"And you haven't fed? Not even catch and release?"

"No, promised Dawn I wouldn't. By the way, thanks for backing me up with Finn. I'm sure if it had just been me they would never have believed it."

"Now...," Giles attempted to interrupt.

"No, Rupes. We both know if it had just been me and I told you that, you never would have believed it," Spike said, "And I wouldn't blame you. I've not always been the best person to all ya."

"I might have believed you, if only because I know about your promise to Buffy regarding Dawn. Anything else and I probably would doubt you, but not when it comes to Dawn or her safety. That is also why I am not surprised you have had the chip removed and are not feeding on people. You may be an unsouled vampire, but when you love, you love with everything in you, and you love Dawn and Buffy."

"Thanks for recognizing that. Just because I don't give a damn about what happens to anybody else, doesn't mean I don't care about Dawn and her well-being."

Just then, Riley slowed down and headed into a crack in the side of a small hill. The Scoobies followed him in quietly; they knew they couldn't afford to mess this up. They followed Riley down a dimly lit corridor, until he came to a door. Riley opened the door and entered, shutting and locking it behind him. The Scoobies pulled back a little to have a whispered conversation.

"Now, what? We can't get through a locked door?" Xander whispered.

"Sure we can, you berk. I can pick the lock," Spike said, "But I don't like not knowing what I'm walking into. If I can sneak close enough, I might be able to hear what's going on. Everybody stay back."

Spike carefully snuck forward towards the door. He changed into to game face to heighten his hearing as much as possible. The closer he got to the door, the better he could hear what was going on inside. He stopped and listened when he was close, but not too close that if he heard someone heading towards the door, he could move away quickly. Inside the room he heard a conversation taking place between Riley and his friend Graham Miller.

"Riley, if what you're saying is true, we need to move and get out of here immediately."

"Don't worry, Graham. I wasn't followed. They have no way of finding it before Major Ellis is ready to leave. Let's get it prepped for travel."

"Fine, but you get to talk to it. I get the creeps knowing it was masquerading as a human for so long. It doesn't even have any outwards signs to show that it’s not human. It has regular readings on all the machines. Are you sure your information is correct?"

"Yes, Xander told me and he wouldn't lie. And, from what I understand, the idea was for everyone to believe it was a normal human. I just don't understand why Buffy let it live in her house and died to protect it."

"Well, if what you told me Xander said is true, they have years worth of memories of living with it. I imagine that could mess with your head, even once you find out it's not really human," Graham said. He seemed to be moving away from where Riley was standing in the room.

"Okay, well, go on. I'll prep it," Riley said, walking further away from the door.

"I'm out of here, then," Graham said, as he headed towards the door. Spike scrambled away as Graham turned the lock and opened the door. He listened as Graham headed towards the corner they were hiding around. He looked at Angel, and they both tensed. They pounced on Graham as soon as he turned the corner, and had him knocked out almost immediately.

Spike signalled for the Scoobies to follow him back down the hall, away from Riley. Once they were out of hearing range he turned to face them.

"They're planning on taking Dawn out of here soon, which means we need to move now. As far as I could tell, the only people in the room are Riley and Dawn. Her heartbeat is slow and steady, so I'm thinking he knocked her out. Probably came up behind her while she was looking at Joe,” Spike continued, “Graham left the door unlocked when he left. We need to subdue Riley, before getting Dawn free. Don't want him calling for backup. Although, from what I gather there's only the three of 'em. I can only smell three different scents around here. What about you, Peaches?"

"Your right, I only caught three also," Angel confirmed.

"So are we ready?" Spike asked looking around at the assembled Scoobies and extras. Everyone nodded yes, and followed Spike back down the hallway to the corner. Spike peeked around the corner to make sure no one was in the hall, then started heading toward the door where Dawn was being kept. As they got closer they could hear voices.

"Riley, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm preparing you for travel."

"Travel! I'm not going anywhere with you. I have a nice foster family right here. I realize you might feel the need to protect me for Buffy's sake but you can't just kidnap me. People will worry," Dawn said.

"I'm not trying to protect you. Buffy should have eliminated you when she found out what you were, but she always was too soft hearted. You and Spike managed to slip in under her radar. Now we're going to turn you over to the government to see if we can tap into your power."

"Are you crazy? I have no idea what you’re talking about."

"You’re the Key. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Xander told me all about you. Told me how Buffy died to save your life."

"Riley, Buffy died to save the world. I'm her sister and I was in the world. Xander is obviously not handling Buffy's death very well. He must have cracked. I'm not this Key. Haven't all the tests you’ve run shown that I'm human? Are your machines wrong?"

"No, but you’re just very good at hiding. Maybe Xander misunderstood...," Riley said doubtfully.

"I'm sure that's what happened. I know Glory thought I was her Key but Buffy found the real one. Maybe Xander is just confused due to his grief?"

"That could happen. So what happened to the real Key? Do you know where we can find it?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew. The real Key was used up to open Glory's portal. It's gone now," Dawn said. Her voice seemed to be getting closer to the door. "So, if that's all, I'll just leave and let you get back to work."

"No," Riley said, shaking off her words and heading towards where Dawn sounded like she was standing. "You can't lie to me. You're the Key and you're not leaving here."

Outside the room you could hear the sounds of a scuffle then a muffled cry. Spike took that as his signal to barge into the room. However, what he saw when he opened the door froze him in his tracks. Dawn was standing over Riley's crumpled body, panting. 

"What?" Xander exclaimed, making Dawn spin around towards them.

"Spike, thank god. I was afraid I'd have find my own way out of here," Dawn cried, as she ran into his arms.

"Shh, Bit, it's okay. I got you. It'll be okay," Spike comforted Dawn. After a few minutes she pulled away and turned back towards Riley. As they watched Riley began to come around.

"Guys, what are you doing here? Oh good, you caught Dawn before she can escape," Riley said when he saw Dawn standing with the Scoobies.

"Um, no, we are here to free Dawn. No matter how she came into this world, she is still a human and doesn't deserve to be tortured by you guys," Xander said.

"But you said she wasn't human. You said she was some sort of Key, a ball of energy in a human suit."

Xander cringed at the looks Dawn and Spike were aiming at him. He knew he had to explain quickly.

"I didn't mean it like that. You asked what the Key was and I used that as an...an...example, yes. Dawn is as human as me or you."

"Look we're done discussing this with you. It doesn't matter what Xander thinks, or what you think. All that matters is what Buffy thought. And Buffy thought Dawn was her sister. End of discussion," Angel said.

Spike pulled Dawn into the hallway so they could get out of there before Graham woke up or Major Ellis came back.

"C'mon Dawn, let's get out of here and get you home."

"Okay. I'll need to get some bandages when I get there."

"Are you hurt, Bit?" Spike asked sniffing and growling when he smelled Dawns blood. There wasn't a lot, which explained why he missed it before.

"Don't worry, Spike. Riley just scratched my arm when we were fighting. Did you see that I took him down? How cool was that?" Dawn said.

"I saw, Nibblet. I'm quite proud of you. Now, let me see your arm," Spike said as he grabbed her arms trying to find the one that was bleeding. He found the spot on her upper, right arm. It wasn't a bad scratch just deep enough to cause her to bleed. "You trust me?"

"Sure, you know I do."

"I'm going to heal your arm. Don't freak out, okay?" Spike said lowering his head to her arm. He went into to game face and gave a couple of licks closing up the scratch. He tasted her blood on his tongue. He expected it to taste different than normal human blood but it didn't. It tasted of power, slayer, and something else. He rolled it around a bit trying to figure out what the third thing was when it hit him. It tasted of him. Dawn was made from Buffy and him.

"Spike, is something wrong?"

"No, Bit. There's nothing wrong. C'mon let's get you home."

"Don't lie to me. I can always tell when you do."

"These is _nothing_ wrong with your blood. There _is_ something we need to talk about, but here is not exactly the ideal place. Let's get you home, okay?" Spike responded walking toward the door and holding it for Dawn to go through first. Once outside, they walked in companionable silence until Dawn's foster home came into view.

"Spike, what did you want to talk about?"

"Tomorrow, okay? You go on in and get yourself cleaned up and into bed. It's getting late and you've had a exciting afternoon. I'll come over after school and we can talk then, okay."

"Okay, night Spike. Love you," Dawn said, as she headed in the front door.

"Love you too, Bit," Spike said, and walked down the street towards Restfield and his crypt.

*************

A couple of hours later, Spike stepped out of the back door of his bank in LA. He carefully placed a velvet bag in an inside coat pocket and made his way to his car, parked at the curb. He climbed in and drove away. He had one more stop he needed to make tonight. A few minutes later, he pulled up to a rather unassuming looking two story house in a suburb of LA. He got out, went to the door, and knocked three times, paused, then knocked five more times. The door opened and Spike slipped inside. He faced a Soekah demon, a harmless demon with a penchant for minor magics. They usually worked for more advanced witches and warlocks. 

"Tell Mistress Katie, William the Bloody is here to see her."

The Soekah nodded and showed Spike to a sitting room off to the side of the main hall. A minute later, a Fargnal demon entered with a tray holding a glass of blood.

"Mistress Katie, will be with you shortly, sir."

"Thank you," Spike said, as he sipped the provided blood. He looked around and noticed a couple of humans waiting to see the Mistress also. Mistress Katie entered and approached Spike.

"Spike, what a pleasure to see you. How can I help you tonight?"

"I need you to enchant two items of jewellery, a necklace and a ring. I want the wearer to be untraceable by magical means."

"I can do it, but it will cost you."

"I know. I have the money. Just do it, and get it done tonight. I need to be back in Sunnydale by tomorrow," Spike said, holding out the velvet jewellers bag towards her.

"Fine, give me an hour," Katie said, taking the bag, "You're welcome to wait here if you'd like, or you may leave and return."

"I'll wait," Spike said, settling back down in the chair he'd been sitting in earlier. 

As he waited for Katie to get done, he thought about all the thing he had to get done in the next week. He wanted to have him and Dawn away from Sunnydale by the beginning of December. First thing he had to do was talk to Dawn. She needed to know what he had found out. He also needed to talk to Mrs. Kroger, because this put a whole different spin on Dawn's situation with Social Services. He pulled out his wallet and checked his current I.D. to see if the birth date needed updated. He'd been his own son for the last seventy years or so. A new social security number and an updated birth year every so often and he was good to go. But, he'd just had this one done a couple years ago, so he could forego the tedious process of updating the id for a while yet. Just then, Katie walked back into the room and returned the bag to Spike.

"Here you go. All done. Whoever wears the jewellery won't be able to be found by magical means."

“Thank you, Mistress Katie," Spike said respectfully. "Here's your money. Plus a little something extra for the rush job. Be seeing ya around," Spike left Mistress Katie's, got in his car and headed back towards Sunnydale.

*************

The next night, Spike walked up to the Jones's door and knocked. Mr. Jones answered the door and let Spike in. He made small talk with him for a few minutes, then he walked up to Dawn's room, knocked and entered.

"Spike, hey, what're you doing here?"

"C'mon, Dawn, we're going for a ride. I have some things we need to talk about."

"Okay," Dawn said, as she pulled her shoes on and grabbed a sweater. She followed him down the stairs and out the front door. At the curb, they got into his car and drove off.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Dawn asked.

"This is really important and I need you to listen to the whole thing before you either ask questions or yell, okay?"

"Sure, I'll listen."

"When you let me lick your arm after Riley had scratched, it I found out something that I didn't know. There was something in your blood that shouldn't have been there, but is."

"Spike, just tell me." Dawn said impatiently.

"Okay...um...uh...what was in your blood was, bloody hell, it was me, Bit. You weren't just made from Buffy, but also from me. I don't know how or why, but it's the truth," Spike rushed out. He sat there a minute, waiting for Dawn to say something. "Dawn, Bit, you alright?"

"You mean you’re my father? That is what you’re trying to tell me, right? I'm not misunderstanding you or anything? Cause being made from Buffy, kind of made her my mom, and Mom, my grandma, but I never called Buffy mom; she was my sister, but not really," Dawn babbled, as her breathing picked up.

"Dawn, c'mon, settle down. It'll be okay. And I guess it's exactly like that. I guess even the monks had to have DNA from two different donors to create you. This doesn't change anything, Nib. It may actually make things easier."

"Easier, how?" Dawn asked.

"As your actual Dad, that gives me rights with Social Services that I didn't have before. We'll need to tell Mrs. Kroger, but you _cannot_ let the Scoobies know. I don't think that'll go over very well," Spike explained.

"Okay, so what? I can come live with you and Mrs. Kroger won't complain? I don't think that'll work. You live in a crypt. I doubt she'd let me live there."

"No, she wouldn't and shouldn't. But I'm going to be moving out of the crypt. That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Bit, I want us to move away from Sunnyhell. You are always going to be in danger here, because, even if you weren't the Key, you're still the Slayer's sister. I want you away from the hellmouth. Every evil thing in the world is drawn here and I think it would be better if the Key were as far away from it as possible," Spike explained to Dawn. He sat waiting for her to speak again. She opened her mouth a couple times, closed it, then sighed.

"You're right. I probably shouldn't be here. The only reason I stayed was because of my friends, you, and the Scoobies. But Janice hasn't spoken to me since Halloween, you'll follow me wherever I wind up, and the Scoobies could care less where I'm at. Let's call Mrs. Kroger tomorrow, tell her everything and get out of here. I'll miss the Jones', but I know you're right. And me being made from you also makes sense, in a weird hellmouthy way. It probably had something to do with you and Buffy being the two strongest fighters around. I wish we could find out more about the monks."

"I can see what I can find out, okay? Maybe we can find some answers. I'm glad you're being reasonable about moving. I know you want to stay here, but I just can't take the risk. Riley opened my eyes to that. Too many people know who and what you are. Do you have any idea about where you'd like to live?" Spike asked.

"No, I don't want to go somewhere where there's a lot of sun, but I don't want to go somewhere really cold either. How about somewhere in Northern California, or Oregon? Would that work?"

"I'll look into it. Now, I'm gonna get you back home, so you can get some sleep. Call Mrs. Kroger after school tomorrow and set up a meeting, so we can talk to her."

Spike drove back to the Jones' house and let Dawn out. Just before she got out, she leaned over and gave him a hug, "I'm kind of glad you’re my dad. Love ya."

"Love you, too, Nib. I'm kind of glad you’re my daughter," Spike said, as she got out of the car. He sat there and watched to make sure she got to the door safely, then drove his car back to the garage he stored it in. After parking it, he walked back to Restfield and his crypt, with a few stops along the way to stake a few fledges who didn't know any better.

*************

The next night, Spike stopped by the Jones' to ask Dawn when they were supposed to meet with Mrs. Kroger. Dawn told him she'd meet with them on Thursday at 6 pm, so Spike left and walked to the Magic Box. He wanted to see if they had any books on trans-dimensional keys or if Anya knew of any he could get a hold of. The bell over the door jingled as he walked in and Anya looked up from whatever she was doing at the counter.

"Hello, welcome to the Magic Box. How may I...Oh, hi Spike. What do you want?" Anya asked, after stopping midway through her spiel, when she saw Spike standing there.

"Hey, Demon Girl, you have any books on trans-dimensional keys here?"

"No, Spike, and quit calling me Demon Girl. It's highly insulting. I am not a girl."

Spike smirked, "So it's just the girl part you have a problem with, not the demon part, correct?"

"Well, I was a demon for over 1100 years. Although, now that I am no longer one, not even the demon part is correct. But, at least it is acceptable."

"Okay, if you don't have any books on keys, do you know where I might be able to find one? Or could I order one?"

"I'm not sure. I'd have to try to find out."

"Well, could you look into that for me? I need to find out as much as I possibly can about them," Spike said.

"That makes sense. You are protecting one. I told Xander, Willow, and Tara, she was still the Key, but I don't think anybody's told Giles, yet. Hmm, I wonder if I should?"

"Probably not. If he knew, he'd make sure I couldn't see Dawn anymore. Be afraid I was trying to use her for something," Spike said. "So when does he leave for the Motherland?"

"Oh, he left this morning. We all had to get up at the unreasonable hour of fiveam so we could see him get on an airplane. I tried to explain to Xander that he was getting on that airplane whether we were there or not, but he just didn't get it. Kept insisting we see him off. You should go now. Xander'll be here soon."

"Thanks for your help, Demon Gi...Woman. I'll be seein’ ya," Spike said, as he walked out the door. He wandered toward the library, hoping to use their computers to do a little research on where he and Dawn could go. He found a few different places that he thought might work. He'd ask Dawn when he saw her Thursday. The rest of the night was spent patrolling.

*************

On Thursday, Spike picked up Dawn and drove to Social Services. Mrs. Kroger was waiting for them when they walked in the door.

"Hello, Dawn. Hello, Spike. Please, follow me to the conference room."

They followed her down the twisting corridors and finally arrived at the same conference room they had used each of the times before. 

"Please take a seat and tell me what's going on."

"Okay, I need to tell you a few things that I have recently discovered," Spike began, "A few days ago, Dawn was kidnapped by one of Buffy's ex-boyfriends. He found out about her dying to save Dawn's life and blamed Dawn. He has since left town," Spike hurried to add when it looked like Mrs. Kroger was going to interrupt. "But, when he had her he scratched Dawn's arm. When we rescued her she allowed me to heal her arm. Vampire saliva has healing and antibiotic properties, and I licked the wound to make sure there was no infection and to speed the healing. When I did, I tasted her blood. I discovered that Dawn is my daughter."

"Wait, what do you mean daughter? Did you and Mrs. Summers sleep together?"

"Okay, that's even harder to explain. This cannot leave this room. Dawn was not brought into this world in the normal way."

"She's a product of insemination?"

"No. I was created by a bunch of monks as a vessel to hold the Key. I was sent here to be protected by what everyone believes is my sister, from a hellgod who wanted to use me to open a portal home. Last Spring, she opened the portal, but because Buffy and I shared blood, she was able to close it by jumping through it herself, instead of me. The thing is, that the woman I called Mom, was not my mom. I was created from Buffy and Spike. So that makes Buffy my mother and Spike my father," Dawn explained.

"Oh, oh my. That does indeed change things. I need to tell you we have had no luck at all in tracking down Mr. Summers. It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth. Which, I guess, in the overall scheme of things no longer matters. Okay, first things first, we'll need to do a DNA test to satisfy my supervisor. After that, we can discuss what else will be happening."

"Fine, but the one thing I did want to discuss with you, was Dawn and I moving away from here. I want her away from the place that seems to draw every demon on a power trip, in this dimension. I have money and a legal identity, and I plan on renting or buying a house where ever we move to. Another thing, is that none of the tenants currently renting Dawn's house are to know I'm her father. If they ask, just say she's with her father. They'll think you finally found Mr. Summers. And in way you have, because I'm using that last name on my legal ID."

"You've put a lot of thought into this. I think it's a good idea that Dawn moves away from here. I also agree not to tell anyone exactly which Mr. Summers is her father. Frankly, I have been less than impressed with their attitudes towards Dawn, and any information in her file is protected by privacy laws anyway," Mrs. Kroger said.

"Okay. Now, let's get that blood test done. Is there anywhere special we need to have it done at?"

"No, any lab that can draw blood and send it out for DNA testing will work. Have them send me the results, and I can show them to my supervisor. That should satisfy him."

"Well, then we'll be going. Just give Dawn a call when you get the results, and we can discuss where to go from there."

"Bye, Mrs. Kroger," Dawn said, standing up from the table. She followed Spike out the door and back to his car.

They drove to the blood lab in silence. Once there, Spike pulled into a parking space, turned off the car, and looked at Dawn.

"You ready to get this done?"

"Sure," Dawn replied getting out of the car. It only took them about 20 minutes for them both to have their blood drawn and the Machun in charge said he'd get it sent out right away.

"What kind of demon was he?"

"A Machun. They’re a peaceful group. They only eat plants, so they're not very aggressive."

Once back in the car, Spike drove them to the Jones'. Spike turned off the car and turned to face Dawn.

"I did some research, and found a few places I thought might work on where we could move. I'm afraid even Northern California is out. Still too much sun. But I think Oregon could work. I looked for cities that got the least amount of sun per year. Not counting Alaska, that was Astoria, Oregon. It seems to have the perfect blend of sunless days, yet not very cold winters. Look into it and let me know what you think."

"Okay, Spike. I gotta go. I still have homework to finish. I'll see you tomorrow," Dawn said, starting to get out of the car. "Hey, when and where are we gonna start training again?"

"Let me look into it okay? I'll see ya, Bit. Be good."

"Love you."

"Love you, too," Spike said, as Dawn closed the door. He watched to make sure she got into the house safely, then left.

*************

The following Wednesday, when Spike went to see Dawn, she told him that Mrs. Kroger called and wanted to meet on Monday. 

"So, did you find a place to train me yet?" Dawn asked Spike as he was sitting in a desk chair in her bedroom.

"No, at least not a proper place."

"Proper place?"

"Yeah, somewhere with all the gym equipment. I guess we could use my crypt, but we would have to be very careful. I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't have those fancy mats to cushion your fall."

"Let me think about it. When do you want to leave Sunnydale?"

"As soon as possible, Bit. I want you away from here. I don't want to take a chance on something happening to you again," Spike said.

"Should we tell the Scoobies that we're leaving? Or at least one of them?"

"I think if we have to tell anyone, it should be Tara. But, I would prefer not to. I don't want too many people knowing where we are. Of course, Mrs. Kroger will know. Have you thought about where you want to go, or looked into Astoria?"

"I checked out Astoria just a little. It looks like as good a place as any. I can't see a reason not to move there. There's no other place I want to go, or can really think of. Although, I did check out Washington and thought about moving to Forks," she added with a little smirk.

"Bit, I am not some sweet little vampire that sparkles. I am the Big Bad. Don't know what that woman was thinking, vampires that sparkle. Like that's real."

"C'mon, Spike, tell me how you really feel."

"No, because you are not old enough to hear what I really feel about that woman, her vampires, and all the rest of the things she's spawned."

"Alright, I was only teasing. I've heard your tirade against Twilight more than once. Astoria seems like a fine place to live. So if you want to start looking for houses to rent, go ahead."

"I actually planned to buy. I figure unless something really nasty finds us we're gonna be there for awhile," Spike said, surprising Dawn. She figured they'd just rent a house. 

"Okay, well, whichever. I need to be getting to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"No you won't. Tomorrow's Thursday; it's the weekly poker game. I didn't go last week but I'd like to this week. Need to keep the boys on their toes. Plus, it's extra money. I'll see ya, Bit. Be good for the Jones'," Spike said, standing and leaving the room.

"Love ya," Dawn yelled after him.

"Love you, too, Bit."

*************

On Monday, Spike and Dawn met with Mrs. Kroger at Social Services. They were in the same conference room they usually used.

"Well, the DNA test results are back. Congratulations, Spike, it's a girl. I was also able to contact Sunnydale Hospital and get a sample of Ms. Summers blood. She is your mother, Dawn. I know the confusion has been causing you some problems, so I figured we'd find out who both of your biological parents were. Spike, you now have full custody of Dawn. I put the paperwork through this morning. I'm going to recommend that Social Services closes Dawn's case once you guys move. I have no doubt you are perfectly capable of taking care of her. Are there any questions?" Mrs. Kroger said.

"No, I just want to let you know I found a house for us in Astoria, Oregon, and that we'll be moving there as soon as possible. Thanks for everything you've done. The address is 2551 Irving Ave. Astoria, Oregon 97103. My cell number is 180-735-9022. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, this is everything. You just need to sign some papers and then you guys can leave."

"What do I need to sign?" Spike asked.

"Just paperwork so I can turn custody of Dawn over to you," Mrs. Kroger said, pulling some papers out of the folder in front of her, "if you could just sign here and here," she said, pointing to two different spots. Spike took the papers, and signed them William Summers, then handed them back to Mrs. Kroger.

"Anything else?" Spike asked.

"No, you and Dawn can leave. Dawn, it's been a pleasure meeting you and working with you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kroger. I was kind of scared when I first met you, but I guess it turned out okay," Dawn said on her way out the door.

"Spike, I should be calling you in the next couple of days to tell you when you're officially out of the system. Bye."

"Bye. C'mon Dawn, let's get going. We have planning to do," Spike said, leading Dawn out of the conference room and down the hall. They walked out the door and got into Spike's car. Dawn stared out the window the whole way back to the Jones' house. "Bit, you okay?"

"Yeah, just realizing that it's finally over. I'm finally free from Social Services. And I know who my real parents are."

"How are you feeling about that?"

"I'm actually pretty glad. I mean, the Buffy part really doesn't change anything. I grew up with her, so it won't really change much. Finding out Hank Summers is not my father is a plus. I don't have any good memories of him. It's like the monks knew he wouldn't be too involved in my life, so they put less effort into those memories. I'm not even sure they gave Hank memories of me. As long as I can remember, Mom, uh, Grandma, complained about him not paying child support. But Buffy turned 18 before I was created, so he wouldn't have been paying anymore anyway. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, because Buffy was already over 18, and with Hank not being an active part of her life, the monks might not have included him in their spell. Probably the more people they could leave out, the better. And you don't have to stop calling Joyce, mum, if you don't want to. Nobody will know the difference."

"I know. And calling her Grandma just didn't feel right. So, when are we moving?"

"When do you want to move?"

"Well, there's only about a week and a half left in school, until winter break. Maybe that would be a good time?"

"Okay, we can wait until winter break. Then, I'll let you stay home until the beginning of the second semester. I figure that's a good time for you to start."

"I didn't realize you knew so much about modern high school schedules," Dawn said, looking over at him and smirking.

"I researched, okay. I do have a brain. I just get impatient. So, that's the plan? We wait until winter break and move?"

"Sounds good to me. I mean, I don't really have anyone to say goodbye to, except the Jones'. What about you?"

"Nope, nobody will care if they don't see me for awhile. Somebody might come looking for me someday, but I really doubt it will be anybody I want to see."

"Spike, I'm sorry. It must suck to be as old as you are and have nobody who cares what happens to you," Dawn said, reaching over to give Spike a hug. "I love you and you'll always have me."

"Thanks, Bit. I love you, too. Now, you get in the house and start your homework. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Spike," Dawn said, as she climbed out of the car and headed towards the door. Spike watched until she went in, then sped off into the night.

*************

The next week and a half passed quickly for Dawn and Spike. Finally, the day arrived when they would leave. Spike pulled up in front of the Jones' house in his car, got out, and headed to the door. It was flung open before he got to it by Dawn, who had been waiting impatiently for him. 

"Spike, you’re here! I'm all packed and ready to go. I can't wait to get on the road."

"Okay, Nibblet. Slow down. Can we at least load your stuff before we leave?" Spike asked, laughing.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's grab it," Dawn said, leading Spike up to her room, where all her stuff was packed in some boxes and a couple of suitcases. Mr. Jones helped carry her things down to the car and get everything packed in. There was no furniture so everything fit in the trunk and back seat of Spike's car. 

"Thanks, for taking care of Dawn so well," Spike said to Mr. and Mrs. Jones. He shook both their hands and stood aside.

"Yes, thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm glad you were my foster parents," Dawn said, hugging both of them. She then looked over at Spike. "You ready?"

Spike nodded yes, and followed her out to the car. They both got in and drove off into the night. Just before they reached the Sunnydale city limits, Spike pulled over and turned towards Dawn. He held a box out to her.

"Here put this on."

Dawn opened the box and found a beautiful gold pendant. On one half was a sunstone and the other was a moonstone. She took it out and held it up to her neck and turned to let Spike put it on her.

"So, why did I have to put this on now?"

"There's a spell on it to prevent anyone finding us by magic. I also had a different witch put a spell on the chain. It will never break and only you or I can take it off. I also got myself a ring that will hide my presence from magic," Spike said, gesturing to the silver ring shaped like a spike on his right, ring finger. "I don't want anyone to be able to find us. At least, not unless I want to be found. I figure, for now, we don't want to be found. Now, buckle up and let's get out of this town."

Spike turned back to the front of the car, put it in drive, and drove past the Welcome to Sunnydale sign. Neither one of them looked back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a transition chapter. Dawn and Spike have arrived at their new home and are getting settled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A couple of days later, Spike pulled into the driveway of their house in Oregon. It was three in the morning and not a lot of moonlight, so Dawn really couldn't see the house very well. Looking around, she saw an outline of a house, set back from the road, surrounded by trees. She could tell it was a ranch style house, with white siding on the upper half, but that was about it. Spike reached up and grabbed a garage door remote from the visor above his head and pushed the button. The garage door opened, and Dawn could see the space illuminated in the headlights. To her it looked like a gaping mouth, waiting to swallow them whole. Spike pulled into the garage and pressed the button again to shut the door behind them. He turned off the car, then turned to look at Dawn.

"Wait here and I'll go turn a light on, so you can see to get into the house."

Spike got out of the car and walked off into the darkness, the only thing visible was his hair, faintly gleaming. A minute later, he turned on a light by a door, leading into the house. Dawn could see him clearly outlined, waiting for her to get out and join him. She got out of the car and walked to where Spike was waiting for her. She looked in the door and didn't see much. 

The door seemed to lead to a kind of utility room. There was a bench on one side of the wall, where a person could sit to take off wet shoes. On the other side was a white washer and dryer. Above that were some shelves to hold laundry detergent and the like. A door lead out of this room and into a kitchen.

"C'mon, Nibblet, I'll show you to your room and you can go to sleep for the rest of the night. There'll be time to look around tomorrow."

Spike led Dawn through a kitchen with the usual appliances and a small island in the middle. It was painted white, with yellow trim. The floor was covered in tile that was decorated with a sunburst pattern in shades of yellow and red. The kitchen door opened to the living room, which had a nice light chocolate color on the walls. It had a dark brown leather sofa with a matching recliner. There was a cream colored area rug on the wood floor, in front of the sofa, with a coffee table on it. The entertainment center was set up on the wall by the kitchen, with the sofa across from it by the front door. Spike kept walking, not looking at anything in the living room, heading into a hallway.

He stopped at a door and gestured towards it, "Here's the bathroom." Dawn looked in as she passed and saw a typical bathroom, painted light blue, with white tile and dark blue rugs in front of the toilet and tub. There was a sink, with a mirrored medicine cabinet over it. She continued following Spike down the hallway, to the end. At the end, there were two doors, one on each side. 

"And these are the bedrooms. I figured I'd let you pick which you wanted and I'd take the other one," Spike said, gesturing to the doors.

Dawn opened the door on the left and looked in the room. It had a blue carpet and a double bed with a blue bedspread on it. There was a closet next to the door and a double window, facing the street, across from it. A pair of matching nightstands, painted white, were on either side of the bed. She looked into the other room and saw it looked exactly like the first, except flipped around. The window in this room faced the forest out back. 

"I'll take this one," Dawn said, pointing to the one on the street side of the house.

"Okay. I bought a nightlight for the hallway until you figure out where everything is. I'll go get our bags out of the backseat and we can unpack the boot tomorrow."

Dawn watched Spike walk back towards the garage, then turned and entered the room she had chosen. She carefully settled herself on the bed and looked out the window. There wasn't a lot of traffic at that time of night, but every now and then the road would be lit by a truck or car going by. The house was far enough back, that the sounds wouldn't bother her, but the complete absence of light was kind of creepy. She was used to living in areas where there were street lights on every corner and other houses closer together. Dawn looked up as Spike placed her bag beside her.

"Let me grab a couple of blankets to put up over the window for tonight, then you can get some sleep."

Spike left and came back with two blankets and covered the window. Dawn just set on the bed, quietly watching Spike work.

"Alright, Nib. Should be all set up for tonight. Get some sleep, okay? When you get up tomorrow, don't wander off into the woods. There should be some basic things in the kitchen to eat like cereal and milk. I had the realtor stock some essentials. There's toilet paper, shampoo, soap, and toothpaste in the bathroom and some towels in the hallway closet. When I get up tomorrow and the sun goes down, we'll go shopping and get some more stuff."

"Okay, night, Spike. Love you."

"Love you too, Bit."

Dawn watched Spike leave the room and close the door behind him. She sat a few more minutes on the bed, then decided that what she really needed was sleep. She dug some pajamas out of her bag and changed into them. After she pulled her toothbrush out of her bag, she walked down the hall to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and went to the toilet. She walked back into her room and headed for the bed. She pulled the bedspread and top sheet down and climbed in to go to sleep.

*************

Dawn woke the next day around mid-afternoon. She got up, got dressed in a dark red sweater and pair of faded blue jeans, went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then wandered into the kitchen. She assumed Spike was still asleep, since his door was closed. She grabbed the milk out of the fridge, a bowl from the cupboard, and some cereal and had breakfast. After that, she threw on a coat and walked outside to see what she had missed last night. 

It was a cold, overcast day, which she wasn't really used to after living her whole life in sunny California. She walked towards the road, so she could get a better picture of what the house looked like from outside. Once there she turned and took in the picture it made.

The house itself had brick on the bottom half with white aluminum siding on the top. There were some evergreen bushes planted along the front, which were in need of a trimming. The front door was almost in the middle of the front of the house. It was white with a half window in it. There was a small step up to it and a small porch where you might be able to fit one chair. There was her bedroom window, one in the living room, and another in the Kitchen. Dawn walked around the house to check out the backyard.

In the back, she was surprised to see a decent sized patio and sliding glass doors leading to the living room, which she could see from outside. The only other window was for Spike's bedroom. She turned from looking at the house and looked into the yard. The backyard seemed to fade gently into the forest surrounding the house on three sides. She could make out a faint trail heading into the woods, but didn't approach any closer to inspect it. 

The forest was kind of creepy to the girl who had grown up in LA and Sunnydale. Yes, there were woods around Sunnydale, but it seemed these woods were denser and more dangerous. She couldn't see very far into them because the trees were so thick, they blocked out any light. She didn't think she'd be able to see much even if the sun was shining. She turned back to the house and tried the sliding door to see if it was unlocked. To her surprise it opened easily and she walked back into the house.

Off to the side, by the door, she noticed an old-fashioned roll-top desk made of some dark wood against the back wall. On the wall between the living room and kitchen was a more modern desk. Each desk had a black padded chair on wheels in front of it. Above the modern desk were various shelves to store knick knacks, school stuff, books, or movies. On the wall by the bathroom, was an armoire made of the same wood as the roll-top desk. As she turned to check out the living room area again, she noticed Spike leaning against the kitchen doorway drinking a mug of blood, watching her.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think there's a lot of space here and it's going to take a few days to get settled in. But, I think it will work for us."

"Good. Once the sun goes down, we'll go get some more food and other things we may need that I forgot. While we're waiting why don't we unload the car?"

Spike ran some water in his mug and headed towards the garage, with Dawn following behind him. He opened the trunk and began carrying boxes in, leaving them in the rooms marked on the boxes. Dawn grabbed some of the bags out of the backseat and set them down in the living room, until they could go through them. The last box Spike brought in belonged in the kitchen, so Dawn went to join him in there.

"What room do you want to start in?" Dawn asked.

"How 'bout here?"

Dawn walked over to one of the three boxes sitting on the kitchen table and opened it up. It contained non-perishable food items. She took out a couple boxes of spaghetti noodles, some peanut butter, a jar of unopened jelly, more cereal, some canned vegetables and soups, and other staples. Just the usual stuff most people keep around for quick meals or snacks.

Spike picked the biggest box and opened it, knowing what was inside. There were various different size pots and pans. All of them a bright, gleaming stainless steel. There was also some knives, forks, and spoons. Along with some bigger wooden spoons, spatulas, and tongs. 

The third box, they unpacked together. Plates, cups, saucers, mugs, and bowls, in various shades of terracotta, were put away in the cupboards. There were also some big mixing bowls and containers to store leftovers in. Along with aluminum foil, plastic wrap, paper towels, paper bags, and small ziplock baggies.

"All done. Where to next?" Dawn asked, after putting the last mug in the cupboard.

"Let's do the bathroom."

In the bathroom, Spike opened the box and started handing stuff to Dawn. There were towels and washcloths, toothpaste, toilet paper, q-tips, razors, rubbing alcohol, bleach, and hydrogen peroxide. She put the towels and washcloths in a cupboard in the hallway and the rest of the stuff was put in the medicine cabinet. The final thing in the box was a first aid kit that seemed to be the biggest one Dawn had ever seen. It had everything from bandages to gauze to ace bandages to splints to those inflatable splints EMTs use on broken bones. There was stuff for sutures and painkillers, also.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, I have a friend who works at Sunnydale Hospital. He grabbed a few things for me, and the rest I bought. I figured I'd rather have more than I need than less. Especially, since I don't know what kind of demons are in this area. From what I was told most demons around here are fairly harmless, but why take a chance? Do you need help unpacking your room?"

"No, I got it. Should one of us make a shopping list so we know what we need from the store?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm gonna get my stuff put away while you do yours and make that list," Spike said, as he headed down the hall and into his room.

Dawn spent the next half hour putting her clothes and personal items away in her bedroom. Once she was finished, she grabbed a notebook and began to make a shopping list. They already had basic household items; what they needed most was food. She had just finished adding steaks to the list, when Spike knocked on her door.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

Dawn lead the way to the garage. Spike followed behind her and locked up the house, before climbing in the driver's seat. He started the car, opened the garage door, and backed out. There was enough space in front of the garage to turn the car around. He headed out onto the street and drove off towards Warrenton. Dawn watched as the forest rolled by the passenger side window.

*************

A while later they arrived back at the house with the car overflowing with bags. Spike and Dawn unloaded the car and sat most of the bags around the kitchen since it was food. Once they had the car unloaded he turned to look at Dawn and spoke.

"Bit, you put the stuff up in here and I'll go put the curtains up in the bedrooms. Okay?"

"Sure, Spike," Dawn said, turning to start emptying the bags of groceries they had bought. It took her about 20 minutes to get everything put away. When she was done she went into the living room and sat on the couch. She just sat there staring out the front window. 

She was still sitting there when Spike came into the room about five minutes later. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Dawn, are you okay?"

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p'.

"Really, cause you've been kind of quiet all day long."

"I know, it's just, getting used to this place. This house isn't home, and I'm not sure it ever will be. Plus, with the lack of people and stuff around, it's really quiet here. And dark, really, really dark. I'm used to having street lights that glow all night and people walking up and down the street talking to each other. I don't know. I...I'm just not used to here yet."

"Dawn, it's okay. I don't expect you to be comfortable here, yet. And you're right, this house may never be home. But are you missing the house, or are you missing what it represents?"

"Huh?"

"Are you missing the house? Or are you missing the warmth and feeling of family that you had there with your mum and sis?"

"Both, I guess."

"Your fifteen years old, nobody expects this to be easy for you. I'm going to do my best to make this house a home for you. I may make mistakes and may not do things the way your mum did, but I'm gonna try my hardest. Okay, Bit?"

"Okay, Spike," Dawn replied, knowing Spike was going to do what he could to help her adjust and settle in here. She would just have to try as hard as him to make this work. After all, they only had each other.


End file.
